The Demi-god twins
by BunnyBo
Summary: Annabeth never imagined she would have a twin sister, never did she imagine the surprises, the memories, the danger that came with her. Join Annabeth, Zoe and Isabel as they have to uncover a huge secret. Face the return of Kelli and...Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I'm waiting on Britishprincess to write her next POV so I decided I would try something different I know your probably thinking oh why would you want to do that did you get bored with pathways I promise pathways will continue. (it only has two chapters for zeus sake) any way here you go**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own percy jackson**

Harry's POV

The new girls walked into school like they already owned it. Fanning out behind there leader. There were 5 if them. All georgous. But they weren't sluts and they actually looked pretty nice. The leader a blonde with Gray eyes that seemed to calculate your every move like she knew what you were gonna do before you did. The girl on her right. Brown hair that slowly turned blonde, must be died. Behind her was a girl with long straight brown hair. On the leaders left a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a plait. Her blue eyes were friendly and open unlike her leaders which were guarded and as I said before calculating. The last one was the only black girl in the group (not being racist) she had shoulder length black hair and was smiling she was the only one. That made me wonder did the others not smile or did they just want to make an entrance cause if they did they got it. People parted in the hall way, but when a small girl fell over trying to get out of there way they stop and the blonde with the Gray eyes leaned down and helped her up. And for the first time that day she smiled. My breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful when she smiled, I mean she was beautiful when she was smiling but when she did her whole face lit up. She stood up and they all walked into the office. And the hall let out a gasp and every one started talking about them, where they came from, what where there names, there history. I leaned against my locker and thought about that blonde.

"Hey Harry" my friend Percy said as he walked up his arm round his girlfriend. Annabeth. I noticed she looked a lot like the blonde the same calculating Gray eyes. The same blonde hair. Even there noses looked the same. Wow I had it bad if I was seeing her in my best friends girl friend. I never stopped thinking about her all day.

*LineBreak*

I was sitting in my Homeroom talking to my friends the stoll brothers when she walked in. Oh and two of her friends. The black one (again not being racist just describing her) and the blonde with blue eyes who I know noticed looked just like a Cali girl. She had a deep tan as well as blue eyes and blonde hair as you knew. They talked to the teacher for a few minutes then turned and walked down the aile. She sat down in the desk I front of me her friends sat on ether side of her and the talked I don't know what about. I noticed she was well muscled and even when she talked she didn't let her mask slip. She was mysterious and I couldn't wait to figure her out. She turned around and looked at me and said

"Hey me and my friends need a tour would you show us round?"

Trying to stay cool I replied "sure I would love to"

She sighed "thanks I've tried to ask 4 different guys. People are such perves around here!"

I laughed "oh sorry bout that my names harry what's yours?"

"My names Zoe and this" she gestured to the black girl sitting in her left "is Mairangi and this is Erin" she said gesturing to the other blonde.

"Hey" they both said then all three turned and went back to there conversation.

*LineBreak*

After third period I had showed Zoe and her friends all four of them around the school and we were heading to study hall. Just me and her. No giggly friends. Just me and her. Maybe. Just maybe. No Harry I scolded myself you nearly know her and you only just learnt her name you can not ask her out.

"So Zoe what made you guys switch to Goode" I asked for that was the name of our school

"Oh um well we used to live in New Zealand and our parents all worked for the same company. Then they got offered a job here in New York. Ovisouly they all took it but it was so hard leaving all our friends."

"Well there's always skype" I say

"Yea skype"Zoe says but I feel like she's not telling me something

*LineBreak*

I walked into the lunch room with Zoe and her friends. I noticed something her friends always fanned out behind her like they were protecting her but they didn't know what from. I scanned the lunch room and saw percy sitting at the table alone. That was weird. Annabeth was normally with him.

"Yo perce" I called and walked over to his table. Zoe and her friend followed me. Then Annabeth came in and sat next to Zoe. Everyone stared. I opened my mouth but Isabel the girl with the brown hair beat me to it.

"Oh my gods Zoe you and Annabeth look excatly alike"

Annabeth instead of asking about the whole ohh maybe there twins thing turned and said

"Did you just say gods?"

"Well yea" Isabel answered "Zoe says it and I guess it wore off on us"

Percy and Annabeth look at each other then percy changing the subject says "wise girl sit excatly like Zoe"

Annabeth does so then we all gasp

"Annabeth when's your birthday?" Erin asks

"Um July 12th why?" She answered

"Hey that's my birthday!" Zoe exclaims her Gray eyes lighting up but quickly guarding themselves again

"Wow ok ummm do you have a mother?" Annabeth asks

"Well sort of step mum" Zoe says shyly

Percy and Annabeth exchange a look Percy's looks weary Annabeths looks confused. They start blabbering in Greek like they do when they want a private conversation.

"What was that I didn't quite catch it something about Olympians?" Zoe asks

Annabeth says something in Greek and Zoe answers fluently. Annabeth and Percy look shocked. But I barley notice I'm to busy staring at Zoe in awe. Wow pretty and smart.

"Zoe when did you learn greek?" Annabeth asks

"Oh it comes naturally like a first language but it's not no one taught me why"

Annabeth suddenly goes into a full length explation in rapid fire greek. Then all three get up and walk out. That was the only time Zoe was ever with out her friends that day. They didnt come back.

After school I find Zoe's friends standing in a corner chattering away in French for gods sake. Do all these girls know two languages. They see me standing there and stop. Erin turns to me and says in English no hint of an acsent says "hey have you seen Zoe" " nope" I answer "oh thanks" she says then turns and jabbers away in French to her friends they all walk out of the school arguing by the look of things. None of them came to school the next day.

On Wednesday day they were all there Annabeth Percy Erin Mairangi Isabel Gabbi.. And Zoe. Oh gods yesterday was such a struggle I kept thinking what if it was all a dream. My day went excatly as the first one the girls walking in (the girl didn't trip) Homeroom (she didn't ask for a tour) lunch was a little different we were sitting at the table waiting for our friends when I suddenly blurted out

"Hey do you want to go for coffee after school?"

"What like a date?" She asked scrunching her nose like she did when she was nervous.

"Yeah" I answer

"Sure I guess. Starbucks?" She replied

"Oh cool so I'll pick you up?"

" no no what about my car?" She replied laughing. The sound was like a twinkling bell.

"Well one of your friends could drive it you all come together anyway!" I exclaim

"Oh ok I'll get erin to drive it home" at this point all our friends came over and I went to get my lunch. Fries and a cheeseburger. I sat down and Zoe and her friends were blabbering away in French. Need I say it. AGAIN. Zoe reached over and stole a fry.

"Zoe" I whine "that was my fry!"

"And I took it" she teases

Gabbi squeals and says something in french. They all laugh. Even Zoe. I make a mental note to learn French. Annabeth and Percy walk in and sit down. There was only one seat so percy pulled Annabeth into his lap. Zoe said something to Erin in French and pulled a face and rolled her eyes in the direction of Percy. That was seriously getting old. The French thing. Erin laughed and replied fluently. Now it was Percy and nnabeths turn to be shocked. Zoe obviously hadn't told them that they could speak French. Annabeth said something in greek and Zoe who had been mid sentence in French switched with no hesitanion as she answered Annabeth.

"Ok am I the only one here who only speaks English!?" I practically at them

"Yes" they all answer the go back to there conversations. Fustrated I grab Zoe and kiss her full on the lips. She's shocked for a second. Then she kisses me back. I pull away and she laughs

"What was that for?"

"To get your attention" i replie smoothly

"Well you got it what you gonna do with it?" She asks in a teasing tone.

"Well I don't know I hadn't thought that far ahead" I admit

She laughs and turns to Annabeth "you know twinse I don't think there's one seaweed brain on the table"

Annabeth laughs "you know I think your right"

*LineBreak*

After school I pick Zoe up and drive her to the nearest Starbucks. She tells me about her past. I find out that the job there parents was a job at Apple and that as a welcome gift they had given the there parents a couple of iPhone 6's and she had got one. I found out she wasn't allowed to use the computer so she wasn't allowed to skype so when she had said she had left her firends behind she really had left them behind. She might never see them again. Apperantly her mother had died in a car crash when she was four. Huh I wonder why she told me that. Any way she was telling me a really funny story about one of her old boyfriends when we pulled up to Starbucks. We walked in and she said

"Ill get us a table you get the coffee I'll have a Carmel frappicino"

"Got it" I say winking

I walk up to the counter order the coffee then when I have it I walk over to the booth she's sitting at. I slide in and she smiles and says thanks I smile and say

"You know Zoe that's a really bad way of saying thank you"

"Oh really" she teases

"Yup"

"And is this a better way" she says and kisses me

"Yup that would be" she laughs

All to soon the date was over. She finished her story it was actually pretty small but I kept inturppting and her laugh so it took the whole date for her to finish it.

*story*

"So my boyfriend was in kapa haka practise" she stops when she sees my confused look "kapa haka is they national dance of New Zealand any way he was in kapa haka and the teacher asks is anyone straight Maori. Well she put his name down cause she thought he was and then he cried out "no I'm not straight"

The end (that is a true story excpet the guy that said it wasn't my boyfriend he was just a friend)

The end

"This was fun we should do this again" I say

"Yea we should how bout tomorrow there's a new movie I want to see"

"Yea cool come on I'll drop you off home now."

**well there you go did you like it if you want me to continue I will you just have to tell me in the comments **

**BunnyBo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would just like to say that last chapter was based on a couple of dreams I had so it may take a while. Wow I'm like Stephanie Meyer. Haha here's chapter two**

**Annabeths POV**

I admit it I was confused. She looked just like me. She had the same birthday. Heck she even had the same personality. Well maybe not completely cause Harry had fallen for her. He had fallen hard. Anyway she spoke greek, she didn't have a mother. I admit I was curious. I was confused. I was excited. I admit we probably had scared her friends. Who were always protecting her. But from what or who they had no idea. We had just walked away leaving them in the cafetira. We walked to the back of the school. I hailed the chariot of Dalmatian. "Still looks like a New York City cab" Percy whispered to me. I giggled. Wait what. I GIGGLED. Annabeth chase does not giggle. What ever it was Percy who wouldn't giggle. We climbed into the cab and in unison they said

"exact change please"

"that never falls to be creepy" Percy said

"I agree" Zoe shivered "so my mothers an Olympian?"

"yup pretty much" I replied

"oh so is it normal to have voices in your head. Telling you to find the other half. The other half of what. Do you guys know?" She asked hopefully

"um no we dont ive never heard of an other half"

"ok I get it" she whispered

at this point we reached camp half blood. Zoe jumped out of the cab and ran up the hill. She touched the tree and bent her head for a second. Then dissapers over the ridge of the hill.

"Come on seaweed brain lets go" i say softly

the gears in my mind were still going. I didn't know what she was talking about. Walked over the hill and Zoe was standing there a Gray owl on an olive branch floated above me. She turmed towards. Pointed at the owl and mouthed _Athena. _I nodded. Ok so Athena that didn't mean anything. Then suddenly she was there. My mother.

Oh gods.

"mother what are you doing here?" I asked

"oh nothing mmuch just indroducting the first atheian twins." She Said

Zoe face lit up "really I'm twins with someone who?"

"Annabeth" my mother answered her

"what?!" I screamed

"aw Annie do you not want a twin" Percy teased

"yes I want a twin exspecially her but how is it possible I don't remember having a twin."

"I took away your memories together you to were to powerful you had to be separated. I shall now return them" and with that she dissapered. Zoe fainted. Her Gray eyes bleak. There was no sign of life on them.

Then the memories took me.

*_flashback_*

_I was in a unfamiliar room. The walls were pink. I was in a cot the fabric was Gray. I looked over the room and saw Zoe sitting in her identical cot. we just sat there when suddenly a hellhound burst in. We both stared in shock. _

_"Doggy!" Zoe cried and started crawling over the cots bars she toddled over to the hellhound "Doggy!" The hell hounds claw swiped out and blood went everywhere. Zoe's face was mulled. a long wound streaked from her cheekbone to her shoulder. I cried out. When suddenly a gray light filled the room. The hell hound was gone. In it's place was a women. our mother. She picked Zoe up and gently touched her cheek the wound slowly healed leaving an ugly pink scar. She looked at me and whispered "I'm sorry" then she and my sister my other half was gone._

_*flashback over*_

** I'm sorry this chapters so short I wrote that last part and I was like whoa you gotta stop there. Yea really sorry oh I should do a disclAimee just cause yea I'm awful at this stuff any way**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pjo **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im back. Yay. so very important thing at the bottom of the chapter please read and guys are you serious 159 views but only 4 reviews not that I don't live my reviewers but I would lobe to get more reviews. So yeah **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pjo**

**Annabeths** **pov**

We woke up at the same time. We looked at each other. Tears formed in my eyes and I saw them doing the exact same thing in her identical Gray eyes.

"your terrified of dogs" I say thickly

"and you hate spiders" she answers in the same voice. Then she does something that catches me by surprise she gets ups runs over and hugs me "oh Annie" she says "I always knew someone was missing and now I guess I found them." I hug her back and whisper in her ear **  
**

"No god is ever coming between us again"

"never" she says then bursts into tears

I feel Percy's hand on my shoulder. He looks down and asks me a silent question

"I'll tell you later" I tell him

suddenly Zoe's sobs stop and she looks up at Percy. Her face is serious. Her eyes are thankful.

"Percy" she says "thank you for looking after my sister. I know this is probably the other way round you know with people thanking Annabeth but thank you for keeping her alive"

I hear percy mutter something that sounds like it was nothing. I laugh.

"Hey Annie" she asks thoughtful "do you remember our second birthday?"

"course thats when dad gave us our necklaces." I answer

"can I see yours?"

I pull it out from under my camp shirt other than my camp necklace it was the only other jewellery I wore. It was half a heart. She pulled hers out the other half.

"You don't think" she says looking into my eyes

"no it's too easy" I say uncertainly

"hmm oh well well think about. Two heads are better than one right." she jokes

"and two hearts are better than none" I say finishing the old rhyme dad used to tell us before bed

She smiles weakly. Then I thought strikes me

"Zoe were did you grow up?"

"well Annie if you'd listened to what I said at school you would know I grew up with my parents apparently I was adopted."

"They never told you?"

"Well duh" Percy says

"right well right"

**ok well yeah I know it's short but I think its my favorite chapter ever it's the first time we see Annabeth got so vulnerable I cried when I wrote this chapter I put all my feelings into what I would feel like cause well if you haven't guessed all ready Zoe is me I am Zoe. **

**Important thing: **

**guys I'm running out of ideas I seriously need your help. I know what the other half is but I need chapter ideas. Do you guys like the Harry/Zoe romance if not give me a character from the book or an oc (if you put an oc pm with all there details and info and there background and stuff) so you can submit a chapter idea a oc or a character kk. Cool **

**love you guys and I am sorry for the short chapter but I live so I'm not gonna change it **

**see you soon **

**byeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks to foreverskysong the only reviewer to actually give me ideas. this chapter goes out to you.**

**To Iceysage: yes I am from New Zealand. I live in the capital, wellington I absolutely love it here. **

**I hope you guys don't mind the wait i had writers block and you all know how awful that is i was honestly sitting at my laptop staring at the blinky cursor thing going write Zoe write (yes my name is zoe but just saying harry is not harry from 1D got it) and nothing. so foreverskysong you don't know how much your suggestions helped me. I love you so much. **

**OH and please continue sending me suggestions for the chapters. if I like it the chapter will be dedacated to you.**

**Funny fact: i'm listening to big time rush as I write this chapter haha lol **

**Disclaimer: I dont own percy jackson (dont worry im working on it ;-)**

**Zoe's POV **

Camp was amazing. The climbing wall, the canoe lake, the forges, everything. But mostly the sense of family. I had never had that. Sure I love my adopted parents. But I'd never really fit in there, They always seemed so tense and distracted. Here I'm allowed to be me. I'm allowed to do stupid dangerous things, to jump off a tall building to see if anyone will catch me (they did), to talk to trees and not be called crazy, to walk in the forest un armed which I was doing now. Bad idea. The hell hound jumped out from around a tree. I let out a ear pitching scream.

"ANNIE!"

**Percy's POV (HA bet you didn't see that coming)**

"but Annabeth we're at camp!" I say as I gesture around

"I am well aware of that fact Percy but that's no reason to fall behind in our homework" She replied dragging me to my cabin

"but Annie.." she cut me off with her dagger at my throat

"don't call me Annie!" she growled

"but Zoe calls you Annie" I whine

"ah" she says "but Zoe's my long lost twin sister now isn't she"

"and I'm your boyfriend" I argue

"True but are you my long lost boyfriend" she teases

"I'm not going to win this am I?" I ask

"nope" she answers "you never were"

I smile. There's always a good side and a bad side to dating someone. The bad side to dating a Athena girl, you never win, there always one step ahead of you. The good side their sense of loyalty, Their well there's alot you honestly don't want me to go on. **(haha i just couldnt think of any more)**

*LineBreak of amazing awesomeness*

We had done our homework for about 5 minutes before I couldn't help myself and had pressed my lips to hers, She had fought trying to get back to homework but I had stayed strong and she had given in which had lead to our current position. She was on top of me on my bed, My shirt was on the other side of the room. I was about to flip her so I was on top. I pressed my lips to her neck, she shivered in delight. I flipped her, she glared up at me obviously not liking the change in positions. I smirked down at her and kissed her lips softly. She responded immediately. These were the moments I lived for, Just me and her, Alone and Together. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air interrupting my thoughts.

"ANNIE"

Annabeth's eyes snapped open

"Zoe" she breathed and all of a sudden I was on the floor and she was running out the door

"Where is she?" she cried "where?!"

"um the forest I think" someone answered

I got up of the floor and ran outside I caught up to Annabeth. Together we ran into the forest and started searching. it did help that Zoe never stopped screaming though slowly The screams turned to sobs and became quieter. And clearer.

"Annabeth this way" I called out she sprinted into the forest. I followed. When I caught up Annabeth was fighting the biggest hell hound I had ever seen it had to be at least 6 metres tall, foam was dripping from its mouth. Zoe was pushed up against a tree, Her face pale and a perfect mirror of fear. Her eyes were wide open. Tears were streaming down her face. I quickly joined in the fight. It was tough. But finally we were able to kill it.

Annabeth and I went over to Zoe. She was shaking. Annabeth hugged her tightly. I remembered what Annabeth had said after she and Zoe had fainted.

_"Your afraid of dogs" _

Suddenly I realised why Zoe was up against the tree shaking. Zoe was the only Athena child not afraid of spiders. Zoe was afraid of dogs. Hell hounds to be exact.

"something happened something caused this." I whisper "Annabeth what happened to her?"

Annabeth didn't say anything, She just pulled down Zoe's shirt just enough to revel her shoulder. I gasped. she reached up and wiped something off Zoe's face. Running from Zoe's cheekbone to her shoulder was a long pink scar.

"Annabeth what happened?"

"The day our mother took her away. A hell hound attacked. Zoe had loved dogs, so of course she had climbed out of her crib and went towards it. It swiped a paw and.." She gestured to the scar

"oh wise girl" I whisper and kiss her for head "come on let's get her to the infermary I think she's gone into shock."

**Well what do you think. I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out. Ill get right on the next chapter. Its going to be in Erin's POV and I'm going to bring in a new character an old friend of Zoe's. *wiggles eyebrows*. Oh and if your confused this story is set after the titan war. if you guys like it and I get at least 50 reviews I'll do a sequal set after the giant war. **

**Love you all don't forget to review and follow and keep on sending those chapter ideas. **

**Zoe :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have decided I'm gonna try and update daily so that we can speed through I expect that there will be about 30 chapters of the dgt and then if I get 50 reviews the sequel and Britishprincess I know you read this so why are you not reviewing that's just cold. Oh sass. Just kidding anyway I love you guys I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow **

**disclaimer: I do not own Pjo **

**Percy's POV**

My mind wheeled. A million thoughts rushed threw it as if they were saying nope you can't have a clear head. As we carried Zoë to the infirmary one thought stuck with me, what if Annabeth decided she would rather spend all her time with Zoë than me? It was times like this I really wished grover wasn't lord of the wild wait no scratch that I wished he would just visit more. We reached the infirmary and lay Zoë down on a bed just as her mind let go and she fainted.

I turned to Annabeth "hey wise girl" I said nervously

"Yeah seaweed brain what's up" she said looking up at me

" your not going to leave me are you? I ask closing my eyes

"Oh seaweed brain of course not! What on earth would give you that idea?" She exclaimed

I peeked a look at Zoë. I looked away quickly. Annabeth caught the glance of course.

"Oh perce I wily never leave you for my sister! I love you! I couldn't live without you!" She cried hugging me tight. I sigh happily. Suddenly I hear a very familiar voice screaming

"CHIRON!"

I look at Annabeth

"Is that?"

"It is"

"Mairangi" we say together. We walked out side

"Mairangi" Annabeth called

"Annabeth" Mairangi ran over "were's Zoë?"

"In the infermary" Annabeth said "your a Demi-god?"

"Yup daughter of ares at you service"

"Huh your nothing like the other children of ares" I said

She ran up and flipped me. Her forearm pressed at my neck her knee on my chest. She leaned down and hissed.

"Really Punk!"

"Uh wise girl?"

Annabeth was to busy laughing.

"Um no"

She sprung up.

"Good glad we've sorted that out. Now I'm gonna go see Zoë." She sung and danced into the big house

"Sorry seaweed brain" Annabeth laughed

"Huh" I pouted

"Oh come on you big baby" Annabeth teased nuzzling my neck with her nose

"Fine" I huffed

"Come on let's do homework"

"Do you remember how well that went last time?"

"Fine what do you want to do" she huffed

"Let's go to the beach"

**Mairangi's POV**

I ran to the infirmary. Zoe was lying on a stretcher. Her head wrapped in gauze. I stepped forward. The floor board creaked. Even after fainting Zoë was still a light sleeper she shot up on bed. Her eyes wild.

"Hi" I said

"Oh mai it's just you" she sighed "wait MAI!?"

"The one and only" I smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a long story.."

"I got time"

"I can see that.. Well it started a couple years ago when I came to tawa. Yeah well Chiron sent me there. Apperantly he had known ever since Athena took you away. He needed a couple people to look after you. I went and Isabel she's a hunter of Artemis." Here I stopped and looked at Zoe her face was blank. She was confused. "A hunter of Artemis is a girl, nymph, Demi-god Anything female, that has sworn off men and is immortal. Any way we came and looked after you" I finished

Zoë nodded calmly. "Got it. So this whole time you knew I had a twin sister! You knew the reason for this" she exploded pointing to her scar "you knew I had a familyan actual family! Peoe who would care about me!"

I nodded. The door burst open, the stolls walked in.

"What was all that about?" Travis asked

Zoë's had a hard look on her face. She wasn't going to be talking for a while. I sighed. Then who would have guessed it Annabeth and Percy came in.

"What happened we could hear you all the way at the beach" Percy cried

"Oh no" I started before Zoë saying softly

"Annabeth please don't freak"

"I won't"

"Mai knew that we were twins"

I saw Annabeths face became a hard mask. She stormed out

"Were gonna need more practise dummies" travis staged whispered

We all nodded

**well what did you guys think. Please review I practically live on those things now. We all do don't we and foreverakysong I'm sorry there was no amazingly awesomely funny linebreak I have a few more up my sleeve that wasn't the last.**

**well review and follow my live support lol **

**love you all **

**byeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! What's up. How's life? I feel like I don't ask people that enough. And then i say something and then they say I'm heartless it's hurts. A lot. Has anyone ever said anything like this to you. Two people have said it to me. Both some of my best friends. I forgave the first one but the second one happened today and so I'm really hurt sad and mad. I think writing the Percy and Zoe scene (don't worry it's not romantic I would never break up percabeth) helped because I was able to forget for a minute but as soon as I post this I'm gonna wrote the next chapter so I'll be destracted anyway here's the next chappie **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo **

**Zoe's POV**

A couple days after the attack Annabeth and I walked into the Athena cabin talking about I don't know what. Our siblings surrounded us. They all crossed there arms

"Ok we've held off cause of the attack but it's time and you can't stop it Annabeth!" Malcolm ordered

"Really" Annie moaned

"Yup intteragtion!"

Next thing I know there all sitting in a circle around me.

"How many parents?"

"Two"

"Names"

"Dad Jake Singapore step-mum Amanda Singapore"

"Siblings"

I poked my tongue out "you guys"

"Other than us"

"Rensemee and Sophie Singapore"

"Renesmee"

"My parents like twilight don't shoot"

"Boyfriends"

"One"

"Favorite colour"

"Silver"

"Grades"

"Oh it ranges from a a+ and upwards"

"Advanced classes"

"Duh"

"Languages other than greek and English"

"French, Chinese and german"

"Ok you pass"

"Cool"

"I think that was the quickest interragation ever" Annie muttered

I grinned. And promtaly passed out on my bed. It had been a long day.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched Zoe pass out on her bed. I felt sorry for her. I would have to wake her in a couple minutes for her first ever game of capture the flag. We (the Athena cabin) had sided with Percy, the Hermes cabin, the Hecate cabin and three others. I looked back at Zoe. Shacking my head I walked over and shook her shoulder.

"Zoe wake up"

"No" she mumbled

"Come on its time for capture the flag!"

"I'm tired" she rolled over

Sighing I grabbed her mattress and rolled her onto the floor.

"Fine I'm up" she cried

*linebreak of sparkly bananas*

We marched toward the river. Percy on my left. Zoe on my right. For someone who was tired she was very hyper. And would not shut up.

"So how do we play Again? I mean I know how to play but I just live dessert so you know I don't want to lose my privilege.."

"Does she ever shut up?" Percy whispered in my ear "I mean I love dessert to but can she not talk for five minutes?"

"No I don't think so"

"Great she can just talk until the other team gives up!" He joked

"You know that could work" I said thoughtfully

"Really?" He asked

"No seaweed brain of course not they would chop her head off just so she would shut up!" I cried

"Oh"

"So Annie is that how you play?" I heard Zoe ask as she tugged on my sleeve.

"Huh what" I asked turning

"I knew you weren't listening"

"Guilty!"

She sighed "race you there" she cried and ran off

I laughed and we all ran after her. Yes all of us. Everyone on the team. Zoe was just so enjoyable I guess. No-one could hate her. Not even Clarisse. The ares team was leading the other side. They had nico and a lot of other campers.

We caught up with her at the spot where we were putting the flag. The river bank.

"Took you long enough" she sing-songed

Percy shoved her. She fell into the river.

"Percy" she mock scolded "that's not nice what would your mother say?"

Percy stuck his tongue out. Zoe returned the favor.

"Well in glad my boyfriend and sister are getting might be the only one! But we have a game to win!" I said

Everyone cheered. I set the flag down. And we all split off into our strategised teams. Me Zoe and Percy stayed to guard the flag because of Percy's water powers. About 15 minutes later Zoe cried out and pointed towards the east. Percy sat a wall of water flying up and knocking the other teams player down.

"Ha take that mai" Zoe shouted. I laughed. When I heard the cry of an owl. The signal. I nodded to Zoe and Percy. We grabbed our weapons and Malcolm and the stolls came in to take our place guarding the flag.

"Let's go" I cried

"The flags by the old oak!" Malcolm shouted after me

"Thanks!" I shouted back

We ran forward hiding from any one we could see. It seemed Zoe had a gift for that she could turn as still as stone and her dark navy clothes blended into the bush. Slowly we reached the other teams base. I could see five guards surrounding they flag. I nodded at Percy. He sent a hand of water pulling to of them a away as he was doing this Zoe snuck round to the other side if the base, suddenly a arrow shot in between our heads a note was attached. I too not off and scrawled in Zoe handwriting was no PDA! :P. The three left heads snapped in the direction the arrow had come one went over to investigate. There was the sound of a scuffle then Zoe burst through the leaves and looked at us quickly like well what are you waiting for! The two guards that were left lunged but Zoe had her hunters knife out. She fought best with now and arrows but she could use a knife well.

Percy and I jumped out from the bushes.

"What were doing in there Annie" Clarisse mocked

I had my knife at her neck before she could blink. Zoe had hers at the other guards neck. We kept them there while Percy grabbed the flag and ran. We both quickly dropped our knifes and ran after him. They ran after us but before they caught us we crossed the boundary. Our whole team cheered.

"You got lucky" Clarisse muttered

"Oh yeah what's that Annie 11 in a row?" Zoe teased

"No I think it's 12" I replied

Everyone laughed. This had been fun. Then the conch shell blew and we all ran for dinner. Zoe and Percy ran for dessert.

**Ha I love dessert do you? what kind of question is that everyone loves dessert **

**Bye guys love you :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I went to a sleepover at a friends house and she doesn't have wifi (I know crazy right) and so I couldn't update and I finished writing the chapter in my notebook the minute my mum said we have to go so again I am really really sorry. Can you forgive me if you do you can have a double update. Ha bribery I'm sure to be forgiven now. You guys are probably sick if me saying this but I'm soooooo sorry. I really am. I was like freaking out. My friend got really annoyed with me and the reason it's up so late is cause I did the 20 hour no tech famine. Yeah I went 20 hours without using anything from the 21st century! Congrats me! Anyway here's chapter 5? 6? I'm not sure oh well.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to rock Riordan. Sad face. Wait no bawling it's eyes out face. Yup that's right**

**oh and here finally is Erin's chapter yay! I finally finished it!**

**Erin's POV**

When Zoe walked into the school I squealed. She turned and smilied.

"Erin"

"Zoe" I ran up and hugged her "I missed you"

"I missed you too Erin!"

"Zoe" a disbelieving voice whispered behind me

"Harry!" She cried happily and ran up and hugged him "oh gods I missed you!"

Harry stroked her long blonde curls.

"your really here. I thought…"

"you thought what?" Zoe questioned

"Oh nothing"

Zoe's eyebrows scrunched together.

"your so cute when your confused" Harry said

"you think I'm cute?" I could practically hear her smile

"yup" he said kissing her forehead

"aw perce we need to get lacy to come up with a couple name for them!" I heard Annabeth say

"don't you dare" Zoe turned

"why" Annabeth asked innocently

"well if she goes all Aphrodite on me, I will hurt you!" Zoe quoted calmly

"Aphrodite?" I asked

"saying aye percabeth" Zoe said dragging out the last word. Percy chuckled, Annabeth flinched, Zoe smirked.

"You win this battle but we aren't twins for nothing!" Annabeth retorted

Zoe poked her tongue out.

"hey Zoe" I said "can you help me with the kindergartners?"

"Yeah sure it'll be fun! Hey do you remember bailee?

"yeah she was adorable!"

"You think every 4 year old is adorable!"

"Not true" I pouted

"oh really?"

"yes only Tyler, Bailee, Emma and so…ok I see your point"

"your on a roll today babe" Harry said tugging in one of her curls

"thanks" she kissed his cheek "come on Erin" she linked her arm through mine and skipped down the hallway.

When we got to the kindergarten two little girls ran up. One had furry red hair and sparkling blue eyes. The other one had long straight raven hair and greenish-bluish eyes. She kinda reminded me of Percy.

"are you hear to help?" The raven haired one asked

"help with what sweetie?" Zoe asked leaning down

"help trap ms grande in the doll house!" She said grinning "come on me and Sarah will show you!" The little girl and her friend ran towards a giant house in the back. It had a red roof and gold shutters. The little girl opened one and we saw the face of a young women trapped inside.

"Hello" she said awkwardly

"hey" I said

"so can you let me out or…"

"that would ruin all the fun!" I laughed

"so…"

"it's a no" Zoe chuckled

"Ok everyone" I said taking charge of the class "were gonna play a game so that we can learn your names!"

"Yay" they all cried out

soon everyone but the two little girls who meet us at the door had had a turn. The redhead cleared her throat

"my name is Sarah moon and I love cheese!"

"My names Thea jones and I love Halloween!" The little girl said

"well that took longer than expected" Zoe muttered "on kids nap time" she called out

"finally a break" I muttered as the kids crawled into there cots.

"yeah" Zoe agreed

harry walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes

"guess who"

"that better be my amazing boyfriend and not some creepy stalker!"

Harry kissed her cheek

"hey"

"scuse me but can we stop napping" Thea asked

"sure" I answered

"Yay we can go play with snake ladies!" She cried

"wait what!" Zoe cried spinning

"the dolls Over there she pointed to the back corner

"oh"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! So I'm back sorry it's so late I went to my grandparents last night and I left my notebook there so I wasn't able to update if this is a day late I will give you a double update tomorrow I swear on the river Styx. Also I'm running out of stories there are none that catch my attention anymore so if you have any stories (I don't like Perico or stories were percabeth break up or were one of them dies) please send them to me and I will read and review ok p.s I love Annabeth goes to goodes and one shots. Ok and I just found out that uncle rick isn't going to have the classic ending so if he kills percabeth or one of them or breaks them up I will cry and you won't be getting a chapter for a good week cause I'll be so depressed. I think I have a problem but hey at least I have a problem with all of you! Right *looks around* I'm not the only one. Right. *everyone nods* oh poo. I'm the only one with a problem oh well **

**Annabeth POV **

"Annie!" I turn around and running down the hall way towards me is Zoe. She reaches me and panting she says

"hey"

"what do you want?" I ask

"what nothing" she protests. I raise an eyebrow.

"fine I forgot my lunch money. Can I borrow a 20?"

"what no! You can't borrow my money!" I cry

"oh come on please" she gives me puppy dog eyes

"argh fine" I say forking over the money

"yay" she sings and dances down the hallway. Shaking my head I walk to my next class. When I reach it I sit down in a seat front and centre. Suddenly an iris message pops up in front of me.

"Grover!?" I gasp

"hey Annabeth" he waves

"hey um were are you?" I ask

"oh I'm outside your school can you come and show me round?"

"What no! Class is about to start! Ask percy!" I exclaim

"fine" he sighs "hey you have a sister that goes here right?"

"Yeah my twin, Zoe"

"ok bye"

"bye" and with that he swipes an arm through the mist cutting the connection. The bell goes and people start pouring in. The Teacher is late. This is unacceptable. I think. Teachers are meant to set an example what kind of example is this?! The teacher walks in and I have to bite my cheek to stop my self from laughing.

"Hey grover" I say

"hey Annabeth" he replies

"what are you doing teaching advanced algebra?"

He shrugged. "Got nothing better to do"

"you know Annabeth" some kid in the back calls out

"yeah she's a friends daughter" he says slowly. He winks at me. I snort. A "friends" daughter. I'm surprised he's still standing there.

"Anyway I don't know what your up to so I have four tests you can choose from. Easy. Medium. Hard. And if you want a challenge. Hard in greek." I can't help myself I burst out laughing. "Or if your Annabeth" he continues "you can finish the test and get a hundred percent in 15 minutes"

"Better change that to 10 goat boy" I retort

he pokes his tongue out. "Come get your tests"

like he said I finish the test in 10 minutes. And I took the "extra hard one". I raise my hand.

"Yes Annabeth" grover points at me

"can I read I'm finished"

"how am I not surprised. Sure go ahead."

i pull out the fault in our stars and read until the bell goes. I put it away and walk up to the teachers desk.

" So grover you gonna come sit with me and perce or do you have to eat in the teachers lounge." I tease

"I think I'll sit with you and perce" he says. Laughing I lead him to the cafetira. I slide into my seat in between Zoe and Percy.

"hey guys"

"hey Annie" Zoe cries. The smell of escalada works it's way up my nose.

"Grover!" Percy cries

"hey perce and your Zoe right?" He says winking. She giggles and smiles like she's got a secret.

"yup Zoe Singapore, nice to meet you grover" she snorts.

"nice to meet you to have you heard of Percy Annabeth and I's adventures?"

"Nope oh that reminds me. Annie I was going through some stuff I the closet of the Athena cabin and I found a letter addressed to us."

"Oh wow who was it from?" I ask

"well" she says slowly "I don't know exactly know it was ripped in half."

"so it Was ripped in half…wow hermes has got really bad at his job!" Percy cries

"no I don't think it's that I think this is the other half. We have to find the other half it a going to tell us something. I just have this feeling." Zoe explains

"well go with your instects" grover says "do you want to go to camp after school?"

"Sure" Zoe says brighting "but only for tonight. We can't miss another day of school!"

"Yup daughter of athena." percy teases

"then shouldn't I hate you" Zoe shoots back

"well wise girl doesn't so it must run in the family"

"you know I think this is the first time you've ever won an argument with a daughter of Athena!" I say

"hey I have own arguments against you. They just haven't been verbal." He wiggles his eyebrows **(mind out of the gutter people I know what your thinking) **ipoke his sides.

"Fine I that was the first time I have won an argument with one of you!"

**There it's finished and you know what the other half is. Does no one read this story anymore I haven't had a review for the past two chapters. Oh well. Yay grovers in the story now. Foreverskysong gave me the idea so your third chapter I think?**

**whatever love you all **

**byee **

**Zoe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! OMG I HAVE TWO NEW ZEALAND READERS! Go all blacks world champions! Whoooooo! Sorry country pride there! I am from New Zealand and I live in the capital! Wellington. Best shops ever! But I do wish I could go over to America and shop at places like forever 21 and stuff. To my New Zealand readers. Do you know any great shops. Have any of you ever been to dunedin? I love dunedin! It's so green! Oh and rotarua! Doesn't it smell great. Cue eye roll. Haha oh and Hamilton and I live Auckland it's so friendly. And amazing shops. Sorry I love shopping it's like my favourite thing ever. Whatever I'm going to stop talking about New Zealand. After this. Do any of you live in Wellington? It would be great to know that some of my readers live a couple hundred kilometres away. I'm freaking here so happy. Whatever shut up Zoe **

**disclaimer: I do not own Pjo cause I ovbisoly dot live in America and am a girl and am in no way related to uncle rick. Well we all kind are cause we all came from Africa. Sorry. I'm going all Athena on you. Oops :P**

**percy's POV**

To say I was happy would understatement, I was ecstatic, over the moon, something else that means happy. Here I was a couple days ago wishing h. Would visit and now hes teaching advanced algebra (which I was not in by the way) I questioned him about everything. How were things with Jupiter? Di. He find any new nymphs or sytars? What about Demi-gods? Why was he visiting? Why didn't he visit as often as he used to? He answered my questions with questions of his own.

"Boys, boys" Annabeth said shaking her hea. "You'll never get answers if you only ask questions"

"Well he won't answer!" We cried together. Zoe and Annabeth laughed so hard they had to grip the table to keep themselves from falling off.

"hey it's not funny!" We exclaimed together again. That just set them off again. We sighed and shook our heads. Then Zoe's friends showed up. Excpet Gabbi. Now that I think about it I haven't seen gabbi for days.

"hey wheres Gabbi?" I asked

they all looked at each other. And began arguing in rapid fire french. Finally Zoe turned to is and said in greek.

"Gabbi happened to be made of dust"

"she was a monster?" I gasped

"yup her real name was Kelli and she just happened to meet my blade" she sassed

"Kelli the cheerleader" Annabeth says

"i believe so"

"wow"

"yup"

"Zoe can you please tell us what your saying!" Erin moans

"oh they know" Zoe answers glearing at mai and Isabel. They flinch.

"how many timea do you we have to say were sorry" isabel cries

"until I forgive you" Zoe snaps. They sigh. But don't complain.

"I'm confused" Erin complains

"don't worry your not the only one" grover says "oh what's your name mines grover

"nice to meet you grover. I'm Erin and this is mai and izzy"

"nice I meet you" he nodds

"hey do you guys want to catch a movie later?" Mai asks us all

"sorry I got a date with Harry" Zoe smiles "oh guys that means we'll have to move our trip to camp to tomorrow"

I look at Annabeth. She shrugs.

"yeah ok well come" I say

"count me in" grover cheers

"I'm free" Erin answers

we all Look at izzy

"sorry boss calls" she shrugs

"who's this mysterious boss?" Erin asks curious

"oh…um my um…aunt"

"huh I didn't know you had a aunt" Erin comtamplants

"there's a lot you dont know about me" izzy says mysteriously

"sometimes I really hate you" Erin teases

"hate you too" izzy pokes her tongue out. I roll my eyes.

" whens the movie mai?" Annabeth asks

"oh 7.00pm. What to expect when your expecting."

"Argh now I really wish I could come I here that movies amazing" Zoe moans

*linebreak of something I can't be bothered to think"

at 9.10pm we all walked out of the movie. Annabeth had loved it.

"That ending was so sad!" Mai cried

"yeah" I agree "I can't believe Anna kendrick lost her baby"

they all look at me funny.

"what!" I protest

"noting seaweed Brain nothing at all" Annabeth laughs

**it's short I'm sorry I had writers block for this chapter but then about an hour ago inspiration struck. Have you seen what to expect when your expecting? its amazing! Whatever.**

**Byeeeeee**

**Zoe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I'm so happy I got like 6-7 more reviews in one day! yay here's the real chapter ten!**

**disclaimer: well u know**

**Zoe's POV **

"Annie come on at this rate well get to camp in a week"

"Zoe it's just over the hill!"

i ran Down so I was walking next to her and Percy

"moot point"

"and I thought I liked camp" Percy chuckled

"Percy you do know we're missing dessert right?" I asked

Percy's whole attitude changed and he grabbed done of Annabeths arms and started dragging her up the hill. I grabbed her other arm.

"hurry up Annie" I moaned

"why so you can pig out on ice-cream!"

"yes" me and Percy answered seriously

"fine in coming"

"yay!" I cheered and ran over to the pavilion

"hi guys" I called

"hey Zoe" they all called back. Someone new was sitting at the posideon table. I skipped over.

"Hi in Zoe I don't think we've meet"

"my names Tyson" he looked up I stiflted a gasp and kept my smile on

"nice to meet you Tyson, I better go, don't want to be a dolphin" I winked and walked over to the Athena table as Percy and Annabeth walked over the hill. Percy grinned.

"Tyson" he yelled

"brother" he cried

Percy ran over and hugged him. Tyson lifted him off the ground.

"can't breathe" Percy squeaked

"oops" Tyson said

everyone laughed. Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and walked over to the Athena table

"what took you so long" I teased nudging her shoulder

"ooh look ice-cream" she squealed

"where?!" I cried

"I can't believe that worked!" She laughed

"huh" I huffed

"aw don't cry" she said with a smile. I slapped her. The smile dropped.

"What was that for!" She cried

"you lied to me" I shrugged.

"Twins" Malcolm shook his head

"hey" we yelled. They just laughed

"boys" I said

"and girls" Annabeth added and we started dessert. When we finished Anni. Stood up and ordered

"cabin 6 to bed!"

calls of "Annabeth!"

and "no!"

and "Annie" were heard

"but Annabeth we haven't even had the camp fire yet and you and Percy haven't had special time" I cried

"it's not like that!" She cried

The whole camp roared with laughter. Percy and Annabeth flushed a bright red.

"Oh really" I said mchivously

She sighed "I'm not going to in this am I?"

"Nope" I answered cheerfully

"fine we can stay" she sighed

the whole table cheered and Malcolm said

"you know I don't think anyone's ever won an argument against Annabeth"

"that's cause your all to chicken to try." I said simply

a cry of Hey rose up from the camp. I giggled.

"campfire time" the stolls called and we all ran down to the campfire. I had so much fun. I sighed as I sunk into sleep.

**Done. Next chappie soon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Here enjoy!**

**still Zoe's **

The dream started like this. I was in a dark room. Cobwebs covered the walls and ceiling. Blood splattered the floor. Gabbi was curled up in a ball in the corner. Sobbing. She looked up and whispered

"oh Zoe please help me"

just then a girl clomped in one leg was made of metal the other was an animal leg.

"your friend killed my mistress now I'm gonna kill you" and with that she swiped a clawed hand out and swipped gabbi's face but before she could scream I was woken by my own.

"Zoe please calm down" Annie pleaded

I stopped screaming and started sobbing.

"Gabbi,Gabbi,Gabbi,Gabbi" I repeated over and over again

"gabbi's gone she was Kelli remember" Annabeth soothed

"gabbi's hurt. A room. A dark room." I sobbed. Annabeth whispered something in someone's ear and they handed her something.

"Draw it" she said pushing it towards m. My hand flowed on the paper. I drew everything, every little detail.

"Done" I pushed it away. Annabeth drew little circles on my back till I drifted off

*line break of random randomness*

the next time I woke light was streaming through the windows

"morning sleepy-head" my brother troy said walking out of the bathroom

"morning Tiffany" I teased stretching "what time is it?"

"Oh just 11.30am" he shrugged

"what" I shrieked

"yeah I think even percy woke up before you! But you did have a long night so…"

"oh" I sighed

"him if you want you can Catch the end of the Latin lesson or wait for lunch" he offered

"I'll wait it out" I decided, I still needed time.

"want me to stay" he asked

"nah I'm good" I smiled at him

"Kay see you lunch" and with that he walked out of the cabin. I decided I needes girl time so I ran over to the Aphrodite cabin

"lacy you here?" I poked my head through the door

"yeah I'm here" she said walking out from the closet.

"I need girl time" I whispered

"yeah I guess you would I heard that"

"argh does the whole camp know"

"Zoe you were screaming so loud I wouldn't be surprised if alaska knew" she cried "but you came for girl time and its girl time you shall get"

"Come on lets do this in my cabin" I said

no less than twenty minutes later she was doing my make-up she applied mascara, eyeliner and a whole load of other stuff. She painted my toes and nails, and had curled my hair with a curling iron.

"Oh I know what would look amazing on you" and she ran back to her cabin and came back with a pale blue dress. I put it on. And loved it. The. I looked at the time

"holy hera lacy luck started 5 minutes ago, come on" and we ran down to the pavilion

"sorry I was late guys I was busy" I gasped for air. No one answered they were all staring at my face

"um guys" I snapped my fingers "staring is considered rude you know"

"sorry it's just Zoe you look…wow" Malcolm stuttered

"aw thanks"

"malcom stop flirting with your sister" Annabeth snapped. Malcolm pouted

"aw mal maybe you can try you luck with lacy" I suggested

"yeah maybe I could" he said

**sorry it's so short my laptops about to die so bye gotta post **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Chapter 12 yay and Iceysage thats so sweet have any of you seen Jamie's World. She's a kiwi. And a youtuber. And amazing. Love ya'll so much thanks for all the reviews. I have twenty of the damn things. YAY! **

**Disclaimer: do I look like a boy no didn't think so **

**Annabeth's POV**

"So Zoe you gonna show me the letter?" I asked. Lunch had just finished and Zoe was sitting at posideon table talking to Tyson.

"Oh yeah sure bye Tyson" she waved.

"Bye" he pouted

Zoe linked her arm through mine and skipped over to the Athena cabin, dragging me behind her. We walked walked over the threshold and she skipped over to her bed. Placing one hand on the wall she pressed in and a little drawer popped out. Inside was a small piece of paper. It had been ripped clean in half. She held it out to me wit the words

"Read it" so I did

Dear Zoe and Annabeth,

If your reading this you've been reunited,

I have many things to say the first is sorry, the second I hope you can forgive me for what I did.

Now I have something to tell you. There's a prophecy. About you. I'm sorry.

I bought you a heroes fate and a heroes fate always ends badly (lol tell me if you know where I got that from p.s it's not mine) the prophecy talks of many things. Many that I tried to avoid. Many traits I hoped you would not have. I'm not sure if the prophecy is about you. I hope it isn't. Now I have a warning. On the eve

The letter stopped.

"Eve of what" I cried "Christmas, our birthday? What?"

Zoe shook her head "I'm just as confused as you are. But I'm pretty sure the letters from mum" she let the words hang there. She let me soak up the words.

"You think this is from mum" I whispered

"Yeah read it it's from a mothers point of view you else could buy us a heroes fate!"

What she said was true, but could mum really care about us that much. Could she really. At about us enough to write a letter and were was the other half.

"I think we have another important question. What's going to happen on this eve?" She asked

I thought about it. The way she put it was like something was going to happen.

"Maybe we should ask Chiron about this prophecy maybe it will tell us" I shrugged

"Yeah let's go" she took my hand, like she needed comforting. How did she deal with this the first time she read it. Maybe reading it with me just made it seem real. I don't know. We walked over to the big house and Zoe knocked on the door. Chiron opened it.

"Zoe, Annabeth come in come in" he greeted us warmly "what can I do for you ladies?"

"Um we found a letter…well more half a letter it told us about a prophecy and something about a eve?…" Zoe mumbled

"Hmm" Chiron said "go visit the oracle, she'll tell you"

Zoe shivered. I remembered she had never visited the oracle before. I squeezed her hand gently and dragged her to Rachel's cave. I pushed the beaded curtain aside

"Hey Rachel, we came for a prophecy about athian twins" as soon as the words were out of my mouth did the green smoke came and the words came out.

"The twins of Athena shall be separated

One shall be different

The other the same

With the grace of a dancer

The two shall find the half

And save the one who holds it all"

"So what did you want" Rachel asked

"You don't remember you just gave us like a while prophecy!" I cried

"Nope blonde moment excuse me" she shrugged

"Ok and offence taken!" Zoe said

"Oops sorry"

"That's fine" she said

"Great so we have I find the other half and save the one who holds it all. Sound a easy enough" Zoe joked

"Compared to some things it is" I replied seriously

"Wow Annie I'm kidding" she said

"Oh I know"

"Ok then so from the sounds of it we need a hunter" Zoe commented

"A hunter?" Rachel asked

"Yeah cause whenever someone explains a hunter they always say there as graceful as a dancer" Zoe replied

"True" Rachel thought

"Ok so let's go tell Chiron we need a quest" and with that Zoe skipped it the door

"Zoe wait up!" I called

*linebreak of extreme percyness*

"So you need a hunter for this quest?" Chiron asked

"Yup" Zoe chirped

"I'll contact Artemis" he said and turned and got out a golden drachma, he walked out to the creek and the neriads created a fine mist

"Oh iris goddess of the rainbows show me Artemis goddess of the hunt." He called

The mist shimmered and Artemis's face appeared, well the back of her head really. There was a sound and she cried annoyed

"Curse the man who made this game so damn hard"

"Lady Artemis" Chiron called out

"Oh Chiron didn't see you there" she said turning "what are you calling for"

"May I indroduce Annabeth chase and Zoe Singapore…" Chiron started

"Exallent they want to became hunters! And Annabeth I'm so glad you got over your unhealthy obbsession with Percy I'm glad you…"

"No no no! We are not becoming hunters! I do not obsess over Percy and we're calling because we need a hunter for a quest!" I screamed at her

"Oh well I guess but I am disappointed in you Annabeth. I'll send someone over how about Thaila. No I need my lieutenant um phoebe"

At this I screamed NO

"Ok not phoebe um Isabel"

"Yeah izzy" Zoe smiled

"She'll be there before you can say good-bye" and she swiped an arm through the mist.

"Hey guys" I heard izzy say behind me

"Izzy!" Zoe ran forward and hugged her

"So I'm on a quest" izzy said

"Yup we leave in the morning" I said and looked at the sun "oh gods it's dinner time come on"

**hey again well what did you think tell me in the reviews and oh bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey Guys! Well I'm really sorry if there's no chapter tomorrow but at least it's a holiday. I dont have to go back to school till Wednesday yayyyyy! Four days off. So yeah love ya'll here's chapter 13 **

**disclaimer: Im still working on it. It still not mine. *sobs* **

**Isabel's POV**

I love being a hunter so I could never say this out loud but the Artemis cabin is super duber ultra mega creepy when you the only one in it. I shivered. And snuggled down into my blanket. I closed my eyes and my dreams were full of dancers, pointe shoes and a blonde girl on stage. She smiled as she danced, the movements looked so graceful like she'd been doing them her

Whole life. Her blonde hair spun behind her as turned one footed on pointe twice, three four five six times! Then she ran and did a split leap. The world spun a bit and it all went black. I was waking up. No! I wanted to see more of the blonde girl. Then I opened my eyes to the bright blinding light of the sun

"Argh curse you Apollo" I groaned. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle. I quickly dressed and ran out to the pavilion. I walked over to the Artemis table. I felt lonely. I looked at the Poseidon table even Percy had someone sitting with him Tyson was visiting. I wish Erin was a hunter then we could go on quests together and she wouldn't be left out. A shadow feel across me. I looked up. Chiron was looming over me.

"Isabel my dear I hope you do enjoy your brief stay here. If you go to the camp store Tracy (oc I think you knew that but hey dancing on sunshine wooo) will give you a bag full of supplies and of course one for Zoe and Annabeth."

"Thanks Chiron" I smiled up at him "call me Izzy, Isabel makes me sound like a grandma"

He chuckled. "Of course izzy" he pronounced the word strangely like he was twisting it around on his tongue.

"I'll do that after my delicious oatmeal. Yay!" I made a face

"Add nectar to it" he suggested and walked away

"Thanks" I called after him and poured the heavenly drink on it. I took a cautious sip. It was delicious. I quickly scoffed down the rest I was like goldilocks from Goldilocks and the three bears (have you guys read goldilocks and the three bears sort of its a picture book but it's so funny…polar bears don't live in the woods lol) after that I didn't risk another bowl. I walked over to the camp store and Tracy gave me all our bags. I went Over to the Athena cabin Zoe and Annabeth were sitting down and Zoe was telling the story of her twelve birthday.

"Oh my gods I remember that" I said as I walked in

"Isabel" Zoe gasped "what if we had been naked?"

"The I would have been scarred for life and would never be able to look at you the same ever again" I poked my tongue out

"Good answer" she said as she returned the gesture. I tossed her a pink backpack and Annabeth a sea-green one. The same colour as Percy's eyes. She sighed.

"Annie you can iris message him" Zoe sighed like they'd had this conversation a lot

"I know but I'll just miss him you know" she mumbled

"Annabeth I am never going to experience love but I've seen the way Percy looks at you. He won't do anything" I reassured her

"Thanks izzy" she mumbled her cheeks a flaming red.

"So shall we go now or does Annabeth want it say goodbye to someone" Zoe teased

"Can I?" Annabeth asked hopefully

"Yes but I want to leave today Annie" she called as Annabeth ran out of the cabin. I chuckled

"Give her twenty minutes they should be done by then" I said

Zoe scoffed "they'll still be warming up"

"Wow"

"Yeah and she's my twin"

"Poor you" I said in mock sympathy

She put a hand on her heart and wiped away a fake tear "I know"

I laughed "soooooo have you forgiven us"

"I guess" she sighed

"Yay"

We talked about random nonsense for a good 30 minutes then Zoe sighed

"time to go break up the love birds" and walked dragging her feet over to the Poseidon cabin. She didn't even knock. Then she screamed.

"Oh gods my eyes my sweet virgin eyes!"

Serves her right

"Zoe shut up" Annabeth cried "it's not like that"

"Oh really then what are you doing top less playing cards" Zoe cried sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"No we just got carried away" Annabeth mumbled

"Yeah real carried away" Zoe said raising her eyebrows. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing

"Argh izzy not helping" Annabeth moaned

"Sorry" I gasped between laughs. The. Zoe joined in and Percy.

"Annabeth it takes two to tango and you weren't exactly stopping him" Zoe pointed out.

"Were leaving now" Annabeth said storming out laughing

We Followed her

"Bye Tyson" Zoe called over her shoulder

"Bye-bye Zoe I'll miss you!" He called back

"Miss you to big guy" she said waving

We walked over half-blood hill and past Thailas tree out into the real world.

"Well where to?" I asked. Zoe and Annabeth exchanged a look.

"San Francisco" they said together

"Why San Fran?" I asked again

"Dunno just have a feeling" they said together.

"Don't do that it's creepy" I shivered

"Do what you mean this ok well stop" they said together

"Yeah thanks so San Fran how we getting there"

"Can we take a plane?" Zoe asked

"Yeah we're not big three children we can fly I hope" I answered

"Ok just checking" Zoe cried "let's go" And she hailed a cab.

"New York airport thanks" she smiled at the driver "oh and make it snappy"

"You got it miss" and he hit the gas. I flew back into my seat.

"I got a good driver" Zoe decided. I face-palmed.

*linebreak of extremely bad driving! No watch out for the chicken!*

After an hour if terrifying driving by a "good driver" we reached the airport.

"Here you go miss" he said

"Thanks" Zoe said and handed him two twenties. We got out of the cab and walked towards the airport. It was very busy. While we stood in line I checked out the contents of my backpack inside was

Isabel's backpack

200 human dollars

20 golden drachmas

A change of clothes

A bow

A knife

We reached the front and she scanned our tickets checked us and our carry on luggage in and sent us into boarding. We sent our carry in through the x-ray thing. As we passed brought the metal detector. Finally we boarded the plane we sat down in our seats and waited.

"Soooooo…" I said awkwardly

"Yes" Zoe said as she turned to face me

"Anyone got anything to do cause I don't" i replied

"I found my iPod" Zoe whispered. She got it out put in a set of earphones. She hit play and oath by Cher Lloyd blasted through.

*linebreak of suggestions I've run out*

Then plane touched down in San Fran and Zoe walked confidently out and down to the check out. We got through in record speed and were in another cab.

"Now where?" I asked

"Um it isn't connected to the quest but there is one place I want to go" Zoe admitted nervously.

"Where?" Annabeth asked

"The war memorial ophera house the ballet company is doing Swan lake!" She cried

"Um Annabeth" I looked to her

"I guess we can go I mean percy let me go up the arch so I guess it's only fair." She shrugged

"Yay!" Zoe cheered.

**there you go do you love I don't know if you do I'm mean shut up any way me and somefriends started a website and a blog so please check them out I'll leave a the URL in here **

**here it is:**

** site/1dowlsllamaszeo/**

** Love ya'll see you tomorrow hopefully**

**bye**

**Zoe **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey Guys! ok do this it is every pjo fan girls dream go on to google translate and type in will Percy Jackson ever die. Set it to greek. Copy the greek and put it in the English box. Then switch the English to greek and the greek to English the put in the reviews what it comes up with. IN CAPITALS. Kk cool here's chapter 14 yay.**

**oh p.s foreverskysong in every test I take I'm a daughter if athena so yay! **

**Percy's POV**

As I watched her go my heart was dying. I fought the urge to run after her. She was my other half. My soul mate. My something else that means perfect. As I watched her go. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. Did I know when she would return? No. Did I know if she would come back. No.

I willing let her walk into danger something I swore to my self I would never do again.

**Zoe's POV**

We walked into the opera house. Annabeth marvelled at the architecture. I was to busy bouncing like a kid on a sugar high. Suddenly dancers swamped down the stairs carrying a young girl on there shoulders.

"Oh no" I cried

"What?!" Annabeth asked

"That's Juliet Cullen! She's playing oditte!"

"O-who?" Izzy pulled a face

"Oditte the main character! She's the swan queen!" I screeched

"You know of her?" One of the dancers asked

"Of course she's like my idol" I answered

"Then maybe you know of her role in this performance?" They asked again

"Of course we came to see it!" I exclaimed

"Well there won't be a show unless we can get a replacement by tonight. We had no understudy"

"I can dance" I whispered

"Really you can dance on pointe"

"Hmm yes" I replied

"We will audition you. If we decided you are good enough we will let you take her place"

"Oh my gods, oh my freaking gods!" I bounced up and down. Spinning in a circle. "But wait I don't have my pointe shoes"

"Oh I'm sure we can find you a pair come come" and he ushered me up the stairs. Into a small room full to the brim with pointe shoes

"So what size are you?" Jake (the dancer who I had talked to) asked

"I'm size 3 triple x heritage" I answered swiftly

"Here you go" he passed me a pair of shoes. I slipped them on and felt over-joyed at the comforting feeling. I ran lightly into the studio and rose up on my toes. I danced and danced my hair flying out behind me. I spun and jumped and lifted my leg with a grace and ease I had never felt before. When the imaginary music stopped I held my final pose. I heard clapping and turned to see jake standing there, a look of awe on his face.

"Many dancers train day and night for the grace you just showed!" He said "how old are you?"

"16"

"How long have you been dancing"

"Um since I was 5"

"Well Zoe I think that if you ever want a job we will gladly take you"

"So…"

"You've got the part. Your going to dance oditte!"

"Oh my gods"

*llinebreak of um nope still nothing*

It was an hour before the show and Yasmine was running me through the dances. I picked them up very quickly because I had been teaching myself them for over three years.

"Wow jake was right you are good!" She said

"Thanks so it's pirouette then split leap?**(for all you uninformed people a pirouette is a turn on one foot :p #ballet)" I asked.**

"Yup as many turns as you can do" she did a quick twirl

"Cool"

"We have to go get you in the costume. Follow me" Yasmine waved me into the wardrobe department. The white tutu stood on its stand. I caught a breath.

"I get to wear that?" I was shocked

"Yeah. Come on try it on" Yasmine passed it towards me. I gently pinched it between my fingers. I walked into the changing room and slipped it over my head. The velvety fabric just felt right. I loved it. I took it off not wanting to ruin the fabric.

"Well it fits" I shrugged as I walked out

"Your taking this so calmly" Yasmine remarked "if I was you I would be bouncing off the walls screaming"

"I am doing that mentally" I assured her. She smiled.

"Come on time to warm up" she held out a hand and I took it she lead me to the stage where she starting stretching. I followed suit. Then the orchestras tarting warming up. Every dancer ran off stage into the wings. The curtains rose and I stepped onto the stage and struck the opening pose.

**ok guys so I'm working on another story that will go up as soon as I finish this one (and hopefully the sequel almost there guys) so I need characters just pm me filling out this form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**general appearance:**

**Personality:**

**what character would you play if you got the chance from the heroes of olympus series (except for Annabeth): **

**So pm guys and keep working toward that sequel! i really want to write it cause I am really enjoying writing this one. Oh guys I need mean and nasty as well as sweet and caring Kay and I need guys. You can submit more than one character But they all have to be different. Got it? *raises eyebrow* wellhopefully I explained that well if Not oh well.**

**remember to do the translate thing. Review and follow. Love you guys. See you tomorrow. **

**Bye **

**Zoe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for all the POV changes in this chapter I just could decided who's POV I wanted it to be in so I was like hey YOLO right so yeah no-ones done the google translate thing please do it you guys will love it.**

**disclaimer: (just saying this is not my disclaimer but I can't remember who came up with it so) **

***looks in mirror* nope *checks again* nope I'm not rick Riordan *sigh***

**Chapter 15**

**Isabel's POV**

As I watched Zoe dance my dream kept coming back to haunt me. Her eyes lit up when she danced she seemed so free. As she spun 6 times then split leaped. I realised she was the girl from the dream!

**Annabeth POV**

I never knew she could do that. I mean that was my twin out there. How could she not tell me she could do this? How could she not tell me she could dance and leap and twirl like a professional? We were twins! I thought twins told each other everything. Maybe twins do have secrets do I have any that I'm keeping from her?

**Zoe's POV**

As I danced I forgot about the audience I had been hiding this for so long! It felt amazing to finally dance again! I felt like a feather as I jumped a swan as I twirled. I felt like me. (Sorry that was deep ;p)

**Annabeth POV**

As I watched her dance inspiration struck. It was about 9 o'clock. Everyone would be eating. I iris messaged the camp.

"Ssh guys don't let her hear you!" I whispered once I had explained everything. They shut up and watched. It was the scene were oditte dies. As Zoe curled up into a ball,dying, I looked back at the campers. Some had tears in their eyes. Other mouths were hanging open. A couple looked envious. When she finished they all burst into applause. It mingled with the audiences.

"Wow I didn't know she could do that!" Percy cried

"I know" Malcolm added "I mean she gave no clues!"

"Why wouldn't she want us to know?" Lacy asked

"I have no idea" I replied "maybe she just didn't want attention?"

"Hmm yeah maybe" Lacy sighed

"I miss you wise girl" Percy whispered. I was shocked at the turn this conversation had taken.

"I miss you too seaweed brain" my voice cracked and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Promise you'll come back"

"I promise"

**Percy's POV**

I was meant to be watching Zoe dance and I was but how could I concentrate on her when the most beautiful person ever was standing right in front of me.

_Eeeeekkkkkkk_

_A voice squealed in my brain_

_Oh no Aphrodite get out of my mind_

_Oh that's sooooooo sweet_

_Aphrodite!_

_What! I'm the goddess of love! What do you expect me to ignore lovey-dovey thoughts?_

_That was not "lovey-dovey"_

_Yes it was_

_Can you just get out of my head?!_

_As soon as you stop loving Annabeth_

_Never_

_Percabeth forever!_

_Percabeth?!_

_Percy and Annabeth_

_Oh great a couple name_

Suddenly the music stopped. Wow I had had a long conversation with Aphrodite.

**(I'm gonna skip this bit you know what happens)**

Zoe ran off the stage and Annabeth waved an arm through the mist. Why did she do that? I'm sure it came up. Oh well I'm not seaweed brain for nothing.

**Annabeth POV**

As Zoe ran off the stage I swiped a arm through the mist. My eyes still glistened with tears. Zoe took one look at me and said

"You've been thinking about percy havnt you!"

"No!" I cried in protest

"Oh really?"

"Fine yes I have"

"I bet you he's thinking about you to. And I'll bet the Aphrodite is in your head right now picking out every lovey-dovey thought you've every had about him."

_She's not wrong_

Argh Aphrodite

_Leave!_ I screamed in my mind

_No!_

_Leave or I'll think about Luke_

_Argh that'll ruin the percabeth vibe_

_Aphrodite!_

_Fine I'm leaving! At least percy let me have a conversation him!_

She let the bait sit. She was still there I could feel it.

_Fine what did Percy think?_

_Yay! I knew you'd come round_

_Tell me before I change my mind_

_He said your the most beautiful girl ever!_

I let out a totally not like me squeal.

"Annie" Zoe made a face "oh great Aphrodite has possessed you! Call me when your available" and with that she left. Running onto the stage for her bow.

_I can see why she's your twin she's smarter than you are!_

Waving it off I asked

_Percy really said that?_

_Yeah he was barley paying attention to the ballet. by the way give Zoe my complements. _

_Sure if you get out of my head!_

_Byeeee_

I can't believe I let that goddess into my mind.

_Hey!_

_Aphrodite! _

_Fine_

**there what did you guys think? Please tell me I live on reviews now! Oh well bye**

**zoe**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey Guys! You can yell at me as much as you like but I am really sorry for the short chapter! But I wrote the last sentence and was like whoa Zoe you gotta stop there**

**disclaimer: if I was rick Riordan this chapter would be longer**

**Zoe's POV**

The crowd cheered. Flowers were tossed up to my feet. I felt the tears running down my face. Francis who played the prince took my hand and we bowed together. The conductor and producer come on stage. They handed me a bouquet of flowers. The audience rose to there feet and Francis and I bowed again. I looked to the wings. I saw Annabeth and Isabel clapping so hard I thought there hands were going to fall off. Annie looked so proud. I was proud of myself to. I hadn't told anyone I could dance at camp because well I didn't want attention. We bowed again and the curtain rolled across the stage.

"Hey Zoe you were amazing!" Yasmine cried "we should hang out some time! What's your number?"

"Um I don't have a phone but if you have an iPhone I can put your number in my iPod." I suggested

"Oh dang it I don't have an iPhone! Why don't you have a phone?"

"Um I'm um not allowed one" I cringed

"Huh why?" She questioned

"Ummmmmmm..." Annie ran up and pulled me into a hug.

"Zoe you were amazing but we really have to go."

"Ok sorry yas I gotta go. Good thing it was closing night"

"Yeah good thing"

"Bye" I call and we run off the stage and down the corridor. I step into my dressing room and change our of the tutu into some jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt. I grab my backpack and meet up with Isabel and Annabeth.

"Come on let's go" and we walked out of the theatre.

"Ok now where?" Izzy asked

"Well you know my tutu?" I asked

"Yeah it was gorgeous!" Izzy cried

"Well this was in it!" I pulled out a piece of paper

"Oh yay! A piece of paper!" Annabeth said sarcastically

"Oh yay! The other half of the letter!" I corrected

"What! We found it already?" Annabeth screeched

_Of my birth in three years time a force will rise and try to destroy the camp._

_You two must be the ones to save the one with it all_

_Again I am very sorry_

_To find the one with it all I say go were your heart tells you. It will always lead you were you need to go._

_From_

_Your mother_

_Athena_

"So it was from mum" I whispered

"Who's going to destroy the camp?" Annabeth asked "who's the one with it all? They were mentioned in the prophecy to!"

"Well I don't know about you but my hearts telling me to go home" izzy said

"We can't go back to camp empty handed!" Annabeth cried

"Not camp" izzy whispered. I looked at her face and into her eyes

"Home." I smiled "New Zealand"

**again I am so so sorry. But at least you got the chapter. Right. **

**Bye **

**Zoe**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Annabeth POV **

I looked back and forth from Zoe to Isabel. They both had starry looks on there faces.

"No!" I cried "no! We can't go to New Zealand! It's on the other side of the world!"

"What you got against New Zealand?" Isabel asked her voice low and threating

"Nothing! But there's just no point in going!" I answered

"Annabeth" Zoe said. I flinched she only used my full name when she was arguing or telling me something important. "Mum said to go where your heart tells you to. And izzys heart is telling her to go home. Is your heart telling. You to go somewhere else? Somewhere that makes more sense?"

"No" I sighed "but I would just like a point in going somewhere!"

"Ok what about we stay in a hotel tonight and if we get a dream or something telling us to go somewhere else then well go there" Zoe shrugged.

"Deal" I said

"Great" Isabel glared at me "now what hotel are we going to stay at?"

"What about that one?" Zoe pointed across the street at a tall building with a sign that said izasella.

"Yeah sure I guess" I muttered and started toward it. The buildings architecture was amazing! It was sound and looked like it had ground supports. It was tall and had tall wide windows stretching up at least three floors. And…never mind. I walked through the doors and up to the front desk. A perky blonde girl who looked about 18 sat behind it

"Hello and welcome to izasella! How can I help you?" She asked in her annoying perky voice.

"Um we need a room for three" I said

"Ok take this card" she passed me a cue card "and this voucher." She passed me the voucher "and go up to floor 23 room 67"

"Thanks" and we walked into the elevator. Zoe pushed the button for floor 23 and the elevator slowly went up. Dinging at every floor. Finally we reached floor 23. We followed Zoe down the corridor to our room.

"Annie card" she ordered holding out a hand. I placed it in her palm. She put it in the doors fancy electronic lock and it swung open.

"Wow" we all breathed. The room had a flat screen TV and all around sound system. The lighting was a huge glass chandler. The couch was a plain white leather and had gold throw cushions.

"This place is amazing!" Isabel cried dancing around the space

"I know!" I breathed

"Guys you gotta look at the bedrooms!" Zoe called out. Some how she had left my side and gone into the door on the right.

"I'm coming!" I called and walked over to her.

"By the way I dibs this room" Zoe whispered to me

"No fair" I shoved her lightly "we haven't seen it yet"

"That's not my fault" she poked her tongue out at me.

"Whatever" I sighed and I looked at "Zoe's room" it had a four poster bed with pale gold drapes and a mountain of pillows. The cover was a pale pink and had gold stars embroidered on it.

"Wow are you sure I can't have this room?" I teased

"Sure as my hair is blonde" she replied

"That can be changed" I muttered

"You wouldn't dare!" She cried

"No your right I wouldn't"

"What you guys talkin bout" izzy asked poking her head through and resting it on our shoulders.

"Nothing" we replied

"Ok well who's hungry for room service?!" She cried

"Oh me me me" Zoe squealed jumping up and down

"Yay!" Izzy walked over to the phone dialed the number for room service and ordered lobster for herself, a pepperoni pizza for Zoe, and blue waffles for me. Room service didn't like this but izzy eventually got them. A few minutes later they arrived at our door.

"Thank you" I called out to the man as he walked away. "Foods here!"

They came running in and took there food. Zoe grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

"Izzy the next step is on!"

"Coming"

For the next half hour those two were lost in the world of television. I yawned.

"Night guys. I'm going to bed." And walked of to my room. I fell on top of he covers fully clothed and the dream started.

Gabbi was curled up in a corner her face marked with scars fresh one still bleeding. The dream began zooming out so I got a full look at the room then the hallway then the whole house. It had a rusty red roof and a wooden porch. It was Victorian style. Some windows had cobwebs in them and others were smashed. A voice from inside screamed out in pain jolting me from the dream.

The dream had seemed to take minutes but when I woke Zoe was knocking in my door yelling

"Annie get up it's 11.30!"

wtf I didn't wake up that late I never have

"I'm up I'm up" I moaned and went to take a shower. The hot water woke me up and when I walked out into the living room Zoe and izzy were eating eggs.

"Hey guys I had a weird dream last night" I said

"Oh yeah what about?" Zoe asked

"Well Gabbi was in this house..."

"What did the house look like?" Zoe interrupted

"Um it was Victorian style and had a red rusty roof…" I stopped here because Zoe and Isabel had shocked and terrified looks on there faces.

"What do you know that house?" I asked looking at both of them. Izzy nodded.

"Gabbi's in…

**oh cliff hanger! I think that's my first one! I'm so proud of myself! Well done me! Where's Gabbi gonna be? huh? Well I know and if you live around the jhonsiinville area TheN you might know any way this is Zoe signing out peace**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey Guys! I'm back and your propably really mad at me I mean I've never left you on a cliffy before. But hey there's a first time for everything right. Huh ok here you guys go.**

**disclaimer: **

**me: hey guys just buying the rights to pjo here**

**uncle rick: no your not **

**me: dang it so close**

**Annabeths POV**

Just before Isabel could finish her sentence a whole herd of monster burst through the windows. Three hell hounds, four gorgens and Percy's friend the Minotaur! Me and Isabel both jumped to our feet weapons ready. Zoe yeah she started hyperventilating. She backed into a corner. Her face terrified.

"Make them leave! Get rid of them Annie" she screamed.

"I will" I promised softly before jumping into battle. I swiped dodged and ducked. A gorgen came at me swinging a axe. She swiped at me I ducked under it and swiped at her tails. She stabbed at my leg. I jumped and cut off her head. She turned into a yellow pile of dust. But before I could take a breath a hell hound jumped on my back and bit my neck. I screamed out in pain and collapsed.

"Annie!" I heard Zoe cry out. She ran over to me the hellhound lunged at her. I saw her freeze for a moment before shaking she threw my dagger into his heart. He dissapered. And yellow dust rained all over me and got into my mouth. I spat it out.

"Eewwww" I moaned, Zoe laughed and handed me some ambrosia. I felt the cut close. I turned to Zoe but all the courage she had shown a few minutes ago was gone and she was back to that little girl clinging onto the wall like it was her best friend. Chuckling I quickly finished off the rest of the hell hounds. Isabel had got rid of the gorgens and was currently fighting the Minotaur. She was ducking and weaving and calling out names and insults at the beast

"Yo meat breath over here!" She called out before flipping onto his back. He roared. And tried to shake her off his back. She plunged her knife into his neck. He was gone.

"Phew that was hard!" She panted

"Guys I'm so sorry!" Zoe cried

"Zoe it's not your fault!" I said

"Yes it is! If I hadn't gone to that hell hound Annie I would have been able to help you guys!"

"Zoe you did help! You killed a hellhound." I reminded her

"Only cause it was going to kill you Annie! I couldn't do that if it was just me! Annie what will I do? That day will come I can feel!"

"The same thing you did today." I said gently

"That was a fluke I can't do that again!"

"You can try"

She burst into tears. "But what if trying isn't enough? What if someone gets hurt!"

"I think I've found your fatal flaw" Isabel said nodding

"Yup your to dang loyal Zoe!" I agreed

She gave a watery chuckle "just like Percy"

"Yup just like Percy. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" Isabel moaned

"Izzy you just had breakfast!" Zoe cried

"Hey fighting can make a girl hungry" she retorted

"Fine let's order lunch" Zoe agreed

We all got plain sandwiches. I got a salad one, Zoe got some spread called marmite and Isabel got peanut butter.

"So izzy where's Gabbi?" I asked

"Oh yeah." Izzy took a bite of her sandwich. "She's in…" just then the phone rang drowning out whatever Isabel was saying.

"Seriously" I screamed. Zoe went to pick up the phone.

"Uh huh ok yup got it" she said nodding her head. She put the revived down and said "guys we gotta be out of here in half an hour"

"Oh gods" I said and we all ran around tiding up and picking up clothes and stuff.

"Done" we all plopped down on the couch.

"And just in time to" Zoe said nodding at the clock. We had five minutes.

"Maybe we should grab our stuff and check out?" Izzy suggested

"Yeah let's go and then we have to buy plane tickets" Zoe agreed

"What plane tickets? For where?" I asked

"New Zealand" Zoe called as she walked out the door.

"What but what about that house?" I cried gabbing my stuff and running after them.

"Yeah that house is in New Zealand!" Izzy called back

"Gabbi's in…the ghost house" Zoe said mysteriously

"The ghost house?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yeah a man lived there and his wife had a affair with a solider and she was leaving with him. The solider and the man shot him dead. Legend says that the ghost of the man still haunts the house stopping anyone from entering or leaving" Zoe whispered

I laughed "you don't actually believe that do you?"

"Well I didn't believe I the greek gods but look at that" she retorted

"Ok good point" izzy came back to us. I didn't notice she left.

"Ok were all checked out let's go"

**just so you know thats a real story in my neighbour hood and the ghost house is a real house and that man really did… well you get the idea! Hey I just realised that most of you don't know I'm christen! Guys leave it in the review if your christen to and pm with any stories about god like you know the ones on my profile. **

**Shut up Zoe**

**bye guys that's it for now see you tomorrow **

**Zoe **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 19 and I would just like to say that anything I say about americans in this chapter is not what I really think I'm just saying what everyone says but I love all you Americans and yeah please just do take it the wrong way. in fact if you leave a review saying your american I will give you a special mention and will shout out any stories you have. **

**Disclaimer: for the last time I am not rick Riordan! **

**Zoe's POV**

As I the plane lifted off the Tarmac I felt my stomach heave. No I thought you can not throw up. My stomach listened. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod I plugged in the headphones and turned on fifth harmony me&my girls. I pulled out series of unfortunate events. The vile village. And was soon lost in the despairing world of the Baudelaire siblings. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I know Annie was shaking me awake and the plane had landed.

"I'm up" I mumbled

"Come on then" she laughed

I stood up Andrea bed my back stuffing everything inside. We walked down the aisle and into the all to familiar Wellington airport.

"Hey guys you wanna grab a coffee?" I asked

"Yeah sure" Annie answered and we walked to mojo.

"Hello welcome to mojo can I help you?" The blonde girl behind the counter asked staring down at the register.

"How about a hug from my favourite cousin aye brooky?" I teased. She looked up

"Zoe!" Brooke cried "I missed you! It's just not the same here without you!"

"I missed you to brooky" her face tightened

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me brooky!" She groaned

"As many times and it takes" I retorted

"Who are your friends" she asked looking behind me

"Well you know Isabel and this is my twin sister Annabeth" I introduced Annie

"Hey- wait what twin?" Brooke cried

"Yup I'm adopted apparently and Amanda and jake are really good at keeping secrets" I no longer called them mum and dad. Even though I was yet to meet my birth dad.

"Well nice to meet you Annabeth. Zoe we have to talk!" Brooke said

"I agree. What's up with you and that guy ummmmm Liam?" I asked

She chuckled "I'll get you a coffee ands I'll you in. Still like a peppermint mocha?"

"Mmmm sounds amaze brooky" I moaned

"And you guys want?" She asked Annie and izzy

"Oh um a latte" izzy said

"I've never had coffee" Annie admitted

Me and Brooke gasped.

"Well Ill get you a hot chocolate to start you off" Brooke said

"Oh brooky Annabeth can handle something more than a hot chocolate! Get her a Carmel mocha" I said

"Ok there done I'll be right with you" and with that she walked away to get the coffees

"I'm not sure she likes me" Annie sniffed

"She's just nervous she does this with everyone" I assured her

"Ok cool, so what's it like being back?" Annie asked

I took in the lush green surroundings the beach in the distance, the giant Gollum floating over head.

"It's amazing" I sighed

"I never thought I could miss a place so much" izzy said. I nodded

"Wow you guys really love this place!" Annie noticed

"Yeah" I sighed

"Ok I'm back" Brooke announced "and I got coffee" she pushed my

Mocha towards me.

"Thanks brooky"

"Zoe"

"Sooooorrrrry" I teased

"So what's America like? Are they all as fat as people say? Is everything deep fried? Could you get a salad?" She asked

"Americas amazing,no there not all fat, yes nearly everything is deep fried! And u could get a salad but with extreme difficulty. Now you and Liam?"

"We broke up. Now you and insert name here?"

"Harry and he's a total sweet heart! I miss him like crazy!"

"Ooh so cute! How long this been going on?"

"Um a month?"

"Ooh Zoe your running out of time!" Brooke teased

"Running out of time for what?" Annie asked

"Oh me and Zoe…"

"Zoe and I" Annie corrected

"Brooky here can't keep a boyfriend for more than a month and a half. So she thinks I can't ether. So far she's right." I answered instead of Brooke

"So the only reason your going out with Harry is to prove her wrong?"

"NO! Gods no! I… well love might be a bit strong but I do really like him Annie! I'm not using him."

"Good"

"So Zoe…"

"What brooky?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Well I was hoping that we could stay at your place" I grimiced

"Of course! I'll text mum." She pulled out an iPhone "great mum said yes let's go"

We walked out of the airport towards her car.

"Still got the hand me down." I teased

"Yup" she said sliding into the passenger seat and jangled the keys "and the deal still stands" I smiled and grabbed the keys jumping over the hood I slid them into the key hole and turned. The car purred to life.

"You can drive?" Annie asked

"Oh can she drive!" Isabel said "you might wanna hold onto your hat!"

"I'm not wearing a hat"

"Well hold into your bag" I hit the gas and we speed out of the car park. Since it was a convertible I hit the button and rolled the roof down.

"Well izzy, brooky shall we give Annie a tiki tour?"

"If course!" They screamed

"Oh no" Annie muttered

We drove around the city of Wellington. I drove to the library, franklin park, te papa, the harbour. We stopped at the market. We drove to the st James theatre and to Victoria university. We took Annie up the cable cars and down and to the botanical gardens. We went shopping (with. Only two monster attacks I may add) and finally we stopped at star bucks.

"Wow" Annie breathed "I see why you missed this pace so much now!"

I smiled. "I love camp but this place will always be my home!"

"Whatever now let's go to Brooke's house aye" Annie said

"Let's go"

And we drove off. Now Brooke's house is not normally it's like the tardous. Tiny on the outside huge on the inside.

"Aunt netty!" I cried

"Zoe!" She said surprised. She hugged me. "I would like you to meet your new cousin!"

**hey what did you guys think was it good did you like Brooke? I actually have a cousin called Brooke and she is my fav cousin. Second to her don't judge her sister gave me a kitten. whos your favourite now? Thought so. Whatever I'm blabbing **

**bye lords and lordess of randomness. love your sexy faces. (second shout out to anyone who can tell me who says that!) **

**Zoe **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys! So I haven't had anyone pm me about the story I was going to do so I guess that means you don't want it. That's fine. But I was looking forward to writing it, whatever and 30 damn reviews 20 more and you get your sequel first chapters already written. Oh and no-ones been fangirling(or boying) in the comments about the google translate thing so I'll put it in here so I can see you guys fangirl(or boy)**

**English: will percy jackson ever die?**

**greek: ****θα Percy Jackson πεθαίνουν ποτέ**

**switched **

**greek: ****θα Percy Jackson πεθαίνουν ποτέ**

**english: Percy Jackson will never die!**

**yay! That's what we all want isn't it? And if you think I changed it go check I didn't. britishprincess showed me that and I had a fangirl moment in the middle of the class room (yes we were at school and we were looking up Percy Jackson. Have none of you ever done that?) And our teacher looked at us like what the hell. Hehe. Oh fangirling you gotta love it! **

**Disclaimer: I am not rick riordan if I was do you think I would be fangirling about that.**

**Sages POV (this is for you iceysage. If you search up ghost house tawa then it should come up. Just be sure to do it in google images.)**

I nervously twirled a strand of my hair around my finger as she walked in.

"Hello I'm Zoe" she smiled kindly

"I'm sage" I said nervously

"So I've heard. You know your really lucky!"

"Why?" I questioned

"You got the best mum in the world!"

"Are you my sister?"

She laughed and it sounds like silver bells "No! I'm your cousin"

"Does that mean you can see that things?" I whisper

"What things?"

"The big dogs and the snake ladies."

She stiffened "yes I can see them" she answered slowly

"Can the whole family see them?"

She said something in a weird language

"What did you say"

"No sage only special people like us"

"Oh what was that language you just spoke in?"

"That was Ancient Greek"

"You speak greek!" I screamed

"Yes I do now please keep it down"

"Ok" I whisper

"Good now sage I think you might be able to help us. Give me a minute." And she walked out of the room. How am I meant to help if you don't tell me what I'm helping with? I thought. Well that was soon answered as she walked back with two other girls one had blonde curly hair and looked just like Zoe and the other had long brown hair in a French plait. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown.

"Sage, this is my twin Annabeth. And my friend, Isabel ok they can them to."

"You can?"

"Yes sage now can you tell me have you seen something other than the big dogs and snake ladies?" Annabeth answered

"Um well lately there's been this weird girl walking round"

"Weird how?" Isabel asked

"Well her legs are different. Ones made of metal and the others a animal leg!"

They all gasped and Annabeth said something in greek. Isabel nodded.

"Ok thanks sage" Zoe said and they walked out of my room. This time I followed

"Aunt nettie were going out be back by nine!" Zoe called

"Got it girls! I'll save some roast" mum called

"Scrap that!" Zoe shrieked "be back by 8"

"What Zoe!" Annabeth cried

"You haven't lived until you've had aunt netties roast!" Zoe said

Annabeth obviously wasn't happy but she didn't argue and followed Zoe out the door muttering I could have sworn I heard go to the cows. Cows?

**Annabeth POV **

I can't believe it! Zoe knocked off a hour just so she can have roast. Argh. I can't believe it.

"Ok" Zoe said as she climbed in Brooke's car. "So we need to…" she was interrupted by a small girls voice

"Wait! Zoe!"

"Sage? What do you want?"

"Let me come please I can help!"

"Um I don't know Annie?" Zoe turned to me

"It would be helpful she could show us the area where she saw this girl" I suggested

"But she could get hurt!" Zoe argued

"Zoe she has three powerful Demi-gods with her! She'll be fine"

Zoe's face tightened

"Fine hope in sage"

"Yay!" Sage cheered and climbed in the back seat next to izzy.

"Ok where to sage?" Zoe asked as she hit the gas

"Franklins park" sage said. I had no idea where that was but Zoe did she took a left. Franklin park had a huge playground, a picnic area and a pool.

"Wow" I said

"This is my favourite park ever! If some slutty monster thinks she can just come and take it then I'm gonna have to teach her a thing or two about kiwis. Lesson one: don't take our parks lesson two: we know how to punch!" Zoe growled

"Yeah!" Sage cheered. I just stared at the three "kiwis" in the car

"Ok suddenly I'm a lot more afraid of you guys" I said, they all laughed.

"Good!" Sage joked

"Let's go shall we?!" Izzy said and jumped over the car door. Sage followed and Zoe slammed her door and ran towards the swings. Jumping on one she cried

"Now what sage?"

"Well she always came from that direction" sage said pointing as I came up behind her.

"She's in the ghost house!" Izzy cried "with Gabbi!"

"Oh no! Ok sage can you stay here? Please? We have something we need to do." Zoe pleaded jumping off the swing.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm 8 after all" she said puffing her chest out and putting her hands one her hips. Zoe laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Good, we'll be back in a half hour."

**now I know Zoe got a lot more bad-ass in this chapter. But that's because a monster was threatening her park, her place, and I also wanted to get the point across don't mess with us kiwis! Aye Iceysage? We know how to slap and punch and kick. I have on more than one occasion to Pervy boys who ask me out. If your reading this boys, there's more were that came from! Have any of you ever had to? This ones more for girls out there. #girlpower #girlsgottasticktogether #girlsruletheworld. Love ya'll. oh another question have you guys seen malifecent I saw it yesterday it was amazing! Go see it!**

**and does no one know who says love your sexy faces? Well it's Marcus butler. Youtuber. Check him out. NARCUSS forever! Yay! **

**Zoe**

**well that was a weird ending. Hmm oh well **


	21. Author note

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages I got banned from the computer so I'm kind of breaking the rules doing this! But I just felt so guilty leaving you guys hanging out going "Hey where's Zoe's?". Again I am so sorry can you guys forgive me. I hope so. I wont be back on for two more weeks kay? Also I wanted thank you guys for the 1,879 views and the 31 reviews you guys are the best, can I just say if you get to 50 in the next two weeks ill give you a sneak peck of the sequal. Yay! P.s I cant spell and my tablet doesn't have spell check! I know write! haha did you see what I did there? I'm shore you did! what about there? How do I have friends? **

**Zoe :( :D **


	22. I'm Back

**Chapter 21**

**Hey guys! Welcome back I'm breaking the rules here but hey what the heck my fams out so. And wow Iceysage that is not what I expected I just wrote that. Cause if it wasn't for you guys this would probs be a one shot. How sad would that be! Ok. I'm thinking now and do you guys want the sequel? Hmm? Oh whatever. Who flipped out when they read the google translate thing? Huh? I did but I already told you that. And I know this is meant to be about percy Jackson but have you guys ever read the series of unfortunate events. It's freaking amazing! Oooh! Funny thing. **

**Random person 1- did you fall?**

**random person 2- no! I attacked the floor!**

******Random person 1- backwards?**

******random person 2- I'm freaking talented! **

******Thank you to my good friend bunnyywabitt for putting that one Instagram.**

******she does not have an account on here so don't search her up. SHE HASNT READ PJO&HOO! My friends are missing out! I only have one. That has actually read Pjo. Britishprincess. and im not sure if she wants to be my friend anymore so..**

**Percy's POV ha you guys hate me right now don't you!**

Day one: I was a little moppy

Day two: I got a little depressed

Day three: I didn't go to greek lessons

Day four: she iris messaged us and I got worse

Day five: I put her picture up

Day six: I listened to Taylor swift love story over and over again

Day seven: I changed to you and I by one direction

Day eight: well let's see shall we

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock woke me up and I rolled over to look at the wall. A picture of Annabeth after the Titan war was on it. She was covered in smoke. Had scratches all down her face. But she was smiling and her eyes were lit up in a way I had never seen before. I looked closely and I noticed something. There was a streak of blue frosting on her cheek! How had I missed that. Just then Tyson bounced in.

"Morning brother!"

"Morning Tyson" I groaned

"You gonna get up? Cause it's time to you know wake up!" He said

"No Tyson!" I moaned. He looked at me and walked out the door. Great I was so depressing even Tyson didn't want to spend time with me!

"Hey buddy" I heard grover say, I rolled over to face him "I know your missing Annabeth and all but Annie wouldn't want you to be getting all depressed that she's not here!"

"But grover I just miss her" I mumbled

"Nope there's something more. Come on spill to uncle grover" he promoted

"What there's nothing more I just kiss her!" I cried

"Percy" he said seriously

"Fine I feel like Zoe's taking her away from me!" I said into my pillow. He was silent I took it as a sign to continue. "It's just everyone likes Zoe and i know the whole separated at birth thing will make them want to catch up. But I just feel like Annabeth is spending more time with Zoe than she is with me! We hardly get any "percabeth" moments anymore" i cried using our couple name. Yes I know it.

"Perce." Grover sighed "when I meet Annie and Thaila and Luke I saw a little seven year old with no where to go. Then she met you. Percy in the time of a quest you convinced her to try again with her dad. Something we has been trying to do for years. When she went missing you were the only one who was more distressed than me and Thaila. Percy you held the sky for her. She took a knife for you! And most importantly when Luke died you were the one who was there for her. You were her shoulder to cry on. She's not leaving anytime soon" he reassured me

"Thanks g-man" I sigh "now to archery. The joy!" He chuckled

"Try to avoid Chiron this time!" He called after me as I ran out the door

*line break*

"Percy perfect timing!" Chiron said. I looked up at him (horses are TALL!) then around at the arena there were no targets or even bows.

"Chiron, where are the targets?" I asked

"I decided that were not going to bother with archery. You always seem to get the thing standing next to you rather than in front of you!" He joked

"Hey that takes skills!"

"I agree" he shook his head

"So what are we doing?" I asked

"We are going to spar" he said. I looked at him in shock. Chiron? Spar?

"But…" I stuttered

"What you don't think I can use a sword?" He looked offended

"No! No! I mean I saw you at yancy! Use a sword a mean." I stumbled, he burst out laughing.

"Oh Percy! We're not sparring! Your father requested you down in his kingdom."

"Dad asked for me?" I was smiling

"Yes"

"Really"

"Percy are you having a blonde moment?"

"Hey don't say that blondes are very smart!" I argued

"I know that Percy. Boy do I know!" He mumbled

"Well I'm gonna go" I said rather awkwardly.

"Good bye my boy I hope you survive" he called

*just imagine there's a cool witty funny line break here*

"Percy!" My father called out in greeting

"Dad" I nodded my head

"Now your probably wondering why I called you down here" he said

"Yup"

"Well I want you to train with triton" he said

"What!" I screamed "triton hates me!"

"Yes that is why I want you to train with him. Brotherly bonding" he put it

"Fine" and with that I swam over to the training area were triton was waiting for me.

"Percy" he said

"Triton" I nodded

"Look I don't want to train with you. You don't want to train with me. So I'm gonna go find some girls, you can go hang out with Tyson or you can go home" and with that he left

Well. I thought to myself. There's no point in staying, and I saw Tyson just the other day. Let's go home.

**TA DA! did you like it? This is what I think tritons like so.. Yeah! OK guys that fort-night thing yeah its going on hold till I can update requarly. oh and its just 40. so only ten more.**

**GUYS I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**DO ANY OF YOU WATCH JAMIES WORLD? **

**SHES A NEW ZEALAND YOUTUBER!**

**LIKE OMG RIGHT! **

**HAHA**

**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH,**

**Zoe**


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter 22**

**Hey Guys! OMG! I saw all those reviews and I was like are you freaking kidding me! I got some questions so I will now answer them. And if you have any others let me know, I'm going to answer reviews now, well at least iceysages because A) she reviews every chapter and B) she's my new Zealand homie! word! **

**Iceysage: You are the best! And yeah I absoulutley love it that I have at least one reader whos in my home country, PM me :)**

**KJtheELMtree: I live in mew Zealand, School here doesn't end for another two and a half weeks. Then its term three and I have sex education. YAY! note the sarcsim.**

**Ambercats: I'm so glad you loved it. I write for you guys, your the only thing that keeps this story going! that and the fact that this didn't feel like a one-shot. and I'm glad at least one of my readers says OMG I use that saying at least twice a day. call me crazy, cause I am. HAHAHA lol **

**Can I have a rant now? I think I've deserved it. I HATE PARENT TEACHER INTERVIEWS! THERE LIKE THE WORST THING ON EARTH (second to Justin Beiber, I'm sorry to all you belibers out there! I have a servere case of Beiberaphobia!) I DON'T GET WHY YOU HAVE TO GO! THERE PARENT TEACHER INTERVIEWS NOT PARENT TEACHER STUDENT INTERVIEWS! AND THEN YOUR TEACHERS TALKING TO YOUR PARENTS AND YOU ZONE OUT AND THEY ASK YOU A QUESTION AND YOUR LIKE WAIT! WHAT? I THINK THEY DESERVE TARTARUS! (along with Justin Beiber! Again I'm sorry! Beiberaphobia) AM I THE ONLY ONE? DO YOU PEOPLE IN AMERICA HAVE THEM? IS IT ONLY US AUSSIES AND KIWI'S? CAUSE IF IT IS... GO TO HELL I SAY! HELLLLLL! WITH BOB! (sad face Bob did not deserve that! curse you rick riordan!) OH AND TEACHERS! GODS DON'T GET ME STARTED! WHEN THEY ASK YOU THAT QUESTION AND YOUR LIKE WAIT! WHAT? THEY GIVE YOU THE LOOK! THE LOOK! LIKE TTHEY HAVE A LOOK ECPESCIALLY FOR YOU WHEN YOUR WITH YOUR PARENTS! LIKE WHAT THE HADES! AND THEN THE ACT ALL NICE THE NEXT DAY LIKE YOU DIDN'T DISSAPOINT THEM! LIKE WHAT? OH AND THEN THEY EXPECT YOU TO SHOW ALL YOUR WORK TO YOUR PARENTS! LIKE NO WAY IN HADES AM I SHOWING THEM MY SCHOOL WORK! FREAKING NO! **

**ok I'm done. Enjoy. **

**Isabel's POV **

We followed Zoe down the familiar run down road. I blinked. And she dissapered.

"Zoe!" Annabeth freaked

"down here!' Zoe called back. "Turn left!" We did so and a barley visable path. Trees and leaves blocked it and the dirt looked muddy and slippy. I took a careful step, and fell down a small hill. Zoe burst out laughing at me.

"Izzy your meant to use the stones"

"oh" as if to add to my embarassment Annabeth walked gracefully down on the stones.

"I just had a thought Izz," she said

"well what is it?" I grumbled

"well if you hadn't interupted me, I could have told you." Annabeth pointed out. There was a pause.

"well" I prodded

"jeez Isabel learn some patience! I was just wondering were you a Demi-god or a mortal when you became a hunter?"

I froze. " that information is not important right now" I said harshly

"Izz it's a simple question" Zoe said gently.

"that you don't need to know!" I cried.

"Are you hiding something?" Annabeth questioned

I heard a faint rustle.

"what was that?" I asked

"I don't know" Annabeth whispered drawing her dagger.

"maybe its the ghost of MAX!" Zoe said in a creepy voice. "oooooohhhhhhh"

"Zoe this is no time to be silly!" Annabeth cried

"oh so greek gods are ok but ghosts cross the line!" Zoe cried

"yes, yes they do!" I answered seriously

"I give up on this mythology stuff!" Zoe threw her hands up to the heavens.

"I gave up on it a long time ago!" I admitted. Annabeth looked shocked, Zoe laughed. Zoe started walking down the path towards the house.

"come on guys!" she called, we quickly ran after her. The path was... green. that's the best way to explain it. We rounded a corner and the house stood there. Delapadted and falling to pieces, anything but tall and proud. A shriek ran out from inside.

"Gabbi!" I cried and ran towards the house.

"Isabel!" the two daughters of Athena yelled. "wait!" But I didn't, I ran towards the door. I pushed it open, well more like pushed it over. It fell off the hinges with a cloud of dust.

"Isabel!" The twins cried in desparition. I bounded over the rotting floor boards and up the stairs. I was met with a maze of corridors, Zoe and Annabeth came up behind me.

"I'm pretty sure this is not a wise idea" Zoe whispered

"I agree" Annabeth shivered

"Zoe, Gabbi is somewhere down this hall! We have to find her!"

"jeez I thought I was the loyal one!" Zoe cried in shock.

"so.."

"Isabel I want to find Gabbi too, but we don't know what's guarding her" Zoe said gently.

"I thought you were her friend!" I screamed and ran down the hall.

**Zoe's POV**

As I lost sight of Isabel a feeling of guilt set over me. I ran after her. Annabeth called after me.

"Zoe! Don't go!"

"Annie I have too! She's my best friend, I can't leave her feeling like this! would let Percy go?"

"That's different" She mumbled

"how?" She didn't answer

"excatly" and I ran after Isabel. Down the hallway and through one of the many doors, I heard Annabeth run after me. Great now were all separted in this stupid house. I took a look at the room I was in, it was almost identatical to the room where I saw Gabbi. Expect for the fact that Gabbi wasn't in it. I opened the door and looked down the hall. Nothing. I take a careful step out the door and walk down the empty hallway. I stop and twist a rusting doorknob. It's a bedroom. The king sized bed took centre stage. The covers were moth eaten and smelled musty. On either side of the bed were some wooden end tables. On the far left wall was a chest of drawers. I hear the door close behind me. And whirl around on my toes. A girl stood there.

"Welcome" she said "to the house of nightmares" and with that she lunged.

**ok yes it's short. Sue me. And yes the ending is a little cliche and all that jazz but it's a good ending so... Yeah. Have I ever told you guys I love you cause i do! I love every single person who clicks on this story even if they Read the first sentence and are all like oh so it's that kind of story. Ok. Haha everything wrong with Percy Jackson joke! I love Percy Jackson. But sometimes we just need someone to point out everything That's wrong with it. am I right? Any way check this guy out. Search cinema sins on YouTube. **

**Love you all,**

**Zoe**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

**So um hey guys! I'm not grounded any more! I got my iPod and laptop back! Yay! It make take a while for me to update I'm out of practise! The goal for reviews is back on you guys better hurry I think there's like three maybe four chapters till this story ends! So if you want a sneak peek you need to get 40 but if you want the sequel you need to get 50! You better hurry! Tell your friends, tell people on your stories! Publicity! I need it! You need it! If you want that sequel. And my other story pathways that has gone on hold, and may be discontinued. Go read the first five chapters. I hear there pretty ok.**

**Disclaimer: in all the chapters before this there was a disclaimer go read them. (Director of dreams)**

**Isabel's POV**

I heard Zoe scream. Then gag. She sounded close. I ran out of the golden walked room and tried the wall next door. She was there. Her knife was out and monster dust covered her. She gaged again, looked at me and said

"Monster dust tastes like rotten meatloaf with a side sauce of sweat" real serious

"Yuck" I replied

"Yup pretty much"

"What happened?"

"Well (I can't be bothered to write this again) then I grabbed my knife and stabbed her and she rained down on me. OH MY GODS! I ate her! Ewwww!" Zoe explained

"Gross"

"Shall we find Annie?"

"And Gabbi" I agreed and helped her up

"And Gabbi" she nodded her head

Together we walked out the door and straight into Annabeth.

"Annie!" Zoe cried in delight.

"Zoe" she panted "I heard a scream"

"Yeah something attacked me. She said her name was tammi?" Zoe said but her tone made it sound like a question.

"Argh" Annabeths head ducked "I hate those stupid monsters!"

"I'm guessing this has a story to it?" Zoe guessed

"Yes! And you will hear it later. Now I'm guessing were looking for Gabbi" Annabeth smirked

"Well your guess would be right." Zoe mocked her tone

I looked back and forth between them.

"Twins" I decided

"Hey!" They both moaned

"What! I didn't say anything!" I looked over my shoulder.

"Right sure" they said sarcastically

"Let's just go find Gabbi" I grumbled

"Well since tammi attacked me in that room maybe we should start on there" Zoe suggested

"Good idea" Annabeth said walking into the room "check the cupboards and the walls for secrets passages and stuff"

"Got it" I said and walked over to the wardrobe. I opened the doors nothing. I climbed inside and pressed my hand on the back wall. After a good twenty minutes of searching the room we still had nothing. Zoe threw her hands up In exasperation.

"There's nothing here! What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know" Annabeth moaned. I flopped onto the bed.

"Where are we going to look now?" I asked. Annabeth and Zoe were looking at me weird, well to be precise the bed.

"Maybe it was so simple..." Zoe started

"That we were to smart to see it!" Annie finished. And with that they both dropped on their knees and crawled under the bed. When the didn't come out I followed. Under the bed was a trapdoor when I lifted it a tunnel leading under the house slipped gently downwards. It was covered with cobwebs and I could just imagine the effort it must have taken Annabeth to get down this corridor. Zoe just wasn't afraid of spiders. I finally caught up to them. Zoe and Annabeth were in the middle of untying Gabbi. They looked like they had it under control so I let take charge. Their daughters of Athena it's what their meant to do. When they were done Gabbi ran towards me and flung her arms around my neck.

"Izzy! Oh my god I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Gabbi. But we gotta go"

"Right yeah"

"Guys" Zoe said

"Yeah" we all turned

"How are we meant to get up there?" We all looks at where she was pointing and we relised that the trap door was on the ceiling. Five metres up in the air. We all bit our lips. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Zoe you remember our friend phae?"

"Yeah" she answered

"Well maybe we could lift ourselves up like that!"

"Izzy she was a gymnast!"

"And were Demi-gods! How hard can it be?"

"Well give in a shot. Annie link your fingers together" I did the same and Zoe stepped on them slowly we lifted her up as she held our heads for support. She let go and reached upwards and grabbed the door frame. Swinging herself up, we then did the same for Gabbi. Zoe reached down and helped Gabbi up because a)Gabbi didn't have the dance training Zoe did and b) Gabbi had been trapped in this room bound and gagged for two weeks! Finally Annabeth lifted me up and we swung Zoe down to lift her up. Finally we were all in the bedroom again.

"How do we get to camp half-blood from here?" Zoe asked "it took us at least a week to get here!"

Annabeth thought for a moment.

"We could call Apollo or Artemis!"

"Gods" Zoe said

"Zoe you are in the presences of a hunter of Artemis." I reminded her

"Yeah but your not a god!"

"I'm immortal"

"Oh yeah, whatever call Apollo"

**Can any one guess what quote is coming next? *jumps up and down with hand raised* I can! I can! Yeah well your the writer your the one person who can't guess! *pouts* party pooper! Hahaha! Love you guys!**

**Zoe**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**hey guys! I can not tell you how amazing it feels to update within two days of My other update I told you I'm out of practise. And OMGs 36 reviews! I've decided I'm going to be nice and will change the review goal to 40 reviews so only 4 more to go! **

**Zoe's POV**

Annabeth quickly iris messaged Apollo while I caught up with Gabbi. She was crying and seemed slightly upset that I wasn't, but I'm gonna be honest with you ever since I found out I had a twin sister and that I was a Demi-god I hadn't cried since that day I got my memories back. Not even when I had that dream. Sure I sobbed but no tears leaked through. I wasn't the sensitive person I had once been.

"Zoe" Gabbi said thickly "aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am Gabbi!"

"Then why am I the only one crying?!"

"Because Gabbi... I've gone through a lot in the two weeks you've been missing... I'm not that girl anymore."

"So I'm the sensitive one now! The one that's always crying?"

"..."

"Ok Apollo is on his way" Annabeth came over

"Why does she keep saying Apollo and Artemis? Is she crazy?" Gabbi asked

"Hey my sister is not crazy!" I defended

"Sister! You have a twin!"

"Took you a while!" I smirked

"Well I'm not as smart as you!"

"But it took three hours to notice that we look exactly the same?" I questioned

"Yes"

"Oh gods" I face-palmed. Just then a bright yellow Ferrari pulled up. A man stepped out, he took my breath away.

"Wow apollos hot!" I whispered to Annabeth

"Well he is the sun god" she said with a smirk

"That's not what I meant!" I said with a light shove

"I know"

"Now everyone hop in the sun!" Apollo cried

"Um lord Apollo I don't think we can all for in there"

"Oh right." He brought a key clicker thing and pressed a button the Ferrari changed into a normal mini van.

"Now hop in the sun!" We all climb in and somehow I end up sitting shotgun.

"Hold in every one!" Apollo shouts and we grab the sides of the seats. He hits the gas and as I look out the window i see New Zealand leaving behind.

"It feels like a dream. Doesn't it" Isabel whispered from behind. I smiled thickly.

"Who knows when we will come home" I whisper back

"I don't but I do know that we have to bring Annabeth back"

"True" I rested my head on the seats head and closed my eyes.

*OH GODS it feels good to have a line break back in here! Line break of celebratory linebreaks*

When I opened them five minutes later (well it felt like five minutes) we were back in America. Camp-half blood loomed in front of us. I see a crowd of people standing at the each right at the front is Percy and Chiron. The car parks we get out and all the campers bow.

"Thank you for the ride lord Apollo" I say

"Anytime" he winks and hops back in his car. The sun rises into the sky once again and we all turn to face Chiron and Percy.

"To new campers welcome to old campers welcome back" Chiron says

"It's great to be back" Annabeth says

"Did the horse man just quote Harry potter?" Gabbi asks. The whole camp falls to the ground laughing.

"What? That's a good question!" Gabbi cries

"Sure" I giggle

"About as good as asking the wine dude if he just drank water" Percy chuckles

"Or asking the goat men if they like trees" Annabeth laughs

"Your making fun of me" Gabbi crossed her arms

"No!" We mock

"I give up!" She threw her arms to the heavens

"Good choice" Chiron says "get those three going and you'll be stuck all day while they manipulate or laugh about something you just said."

"You say that like it's happened" Gabbi observered

"Oh it has" Chiron said

"Many a times" Mai chipped in squeashing her way to the front.

"Mai! Wait let me guess Erin's here too!"

"No not yet" I shrug, out of the corner of my eye I notice Percy sneak up by Annabeth. He whispers something in her ear and they creep down to the canoe lake. I smile and find Clarisse in the crowd. I wave her over.

"Hey want or go scare Annie and Percy?"

**yay! Clarisse is in there! Personally she's one of my favorite characters! She just so tough and stuff! Hey that rhymes! Um yeah review, favorite, follow. **

**I just want to let you know that your all worth it. If someone's bullying you, get help. Don't take what they say to heart, be yourself. Because you is you and you are perfect. **

**Zoe**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

**Hey guys! Im getting all emotional because this is the second to last chapter! I think? Any way reviews.**

**BookLover21340: um what's with the dot?**

**Iceysage: ok I'm a girl and I'm twelve. So your a year older than me. And OMGs I would love to meet you. Maybe fan-fiction could have a thing like vid-con! Fan-con! Obsession-con! Yeah that should totally happen! **

**Ellie68: I pmed you, but thanks again. **

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I were sitting on the sand at the beach. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Gods I missed you wise girl" he whispered into my hair

"I missed you to seaweed brain" my voice muffled by his shoulder.

He turned his head to face me and I lifted mine from his shoulder we leaned in and just as our lips were about to touch Zoe popped up.

"Hey guys! What I miss?!" She cried.

"Gods Zoe you scared the crap out of me!" I said

"Annie language" Clarisse scolded from beside Zoe. How did she get there.

"What?" I cried

"Look Zoe we stooped Annie" Clarisse said with fake pride evident in her voice.

"We did, didn't we" Zoe nodded

"Don't forget me" Percy chimed in.

"Percy" Zoe said kindly "everything stoops you" I burst out laughing

"Hey!" Percy cried. I looked over at Zoe and Clarisse they were both rolling in the sand laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Zoe giggles

"Yup it was all like" Clarisse made a exzatterated facial expression setting Zoe off again.

"Oh gods" I sigh, they both stop and look at me seriously

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarisse said with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" I say, they both give a look.

"Fine but we will talk about this later!" Zoe says then they both turn and begin walking up the beach before they go out of sight Zoe turns around and mouths not really! Clarisse slaps her arm and Zoe responds by slapping her back then runs up the beach giggling like an idiot.

"And she's your sister" Percy said as he watched her run from Clarisse.

"And Aphrodite said she was smarter than me!" I shook my head.

"Oh gods Aphrodite was in your head to?!" Percy cried

"Yup and perce?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" I whispered

"For what?" He asked quietly

"For saying that I'm the most beautiful girl ever" I leaned my head on his shoulder, he placed an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"It's true, you know" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling it, sending shivers down my spine.

"No it's not" I say looking out into the ocean "there's probably another girl out there who's way prettier than me"

"She may have better looks" Percy started and I tensed up "but I'll bet my whole life that she has an awful personality, and that is why I love you wise you. Yes you have the looks as well but you also have the best personality I've meet in 16 years. I love everything about you but my favourite thing would defiantly be your personality." I felt tears in my eyes. I turned to face him and found him looking down at me with a look of true love. I reached up and ran my hand lightly over his cheek, it ran round to the back of his head and pulled him down, then gently placed my lips in his. When I. pulled away I most defiantly had tears running down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Thanks Perce" I whisper as we watch the sun set over the canoe lake.

"Anytime wise girl. Anytime at all"

**Ok I think this is my favourite chapter. What's yours guys? Now I am having trouble coming up with a title for the sequel, that's right it's coming, so I decided you guys should totally come up with the title! I mean I've got a few I just really hate them, here's an example after the war. Like how cliche does that sound. So Percy's gonna be kidnapped in the next chapter and an old characters gonna come back, and I think Zoe's going to Goode again. see you on the flip side, my little obsessors. Here's a quote to leave you feeling inspired or something like that. **

**Fear has two meanings:**

**forget-everything-and-run **

**or**

**face-everything-and-rise**

**Zoe **

**Instagram: SparkleBunnyBo**

**Pinterest: Zoevaldezchase**


	27. The End

**Chapter 26**

**hey guy! Welcome to the final chapter of the Demi-god twins. I'm sad. Happy, and excited. In other news I have a title for the sequel. Yay! But I can't decide on a plot. Boo! In other news I recently just read and saw The fault in our stars. OH MY FREAKING GODS! Athena could not make it more perfect. Except for the ending, but oh well. There was this one bit where the author guys was like have you heard Swedish pop music and my friend who I went with is all like WTF?! I'm just laughing at her face five minutes later during a really serious bit. Awkward. Oh well.**

**Zoe's POV**

As I fell asleep that night I thought about what comes next. As I drifted into the land of dreams I decided, I was going to Goode tomorrow.

*well what a surprise seeing you here*

I pushed open the doors and got a felling of déjà fu, the hallway parted as I walked down. The only difference I didn't have my friends with me. Isabel had decided to go back to Artemis and Gabbi was in shock. Mai had come back last week. Erin well she wasn't a Demi-god. That I knew of. I looked around when I reached my locker. Mai and Erin came running up to me and captured me in a hug.

"Oh gods I missed you so much, stop disappearing!" Erin cried smiling

"I'll try no promises"

"Oh Zoe we have news"

"Can it wait I have to get to class" and with that I slam my locker door shut and walk towards Homeroom

"Zoe that's not a good idea" Erin calls after me, I hear footsteps and then Mais hand is on my shoulder pulling me back.

"Zoe it's about Harry.." She starts

"The he can tell me himself" I interrupt and continue walking the two of them follow me occasionally opening their mouths to say something but then shutting them quickly, i reached Homeroom and pushed open the door. The sight that greeted me was nothing like I had ever seen before.

Annabeth POV

After three weeks being on a quest the one thing I wanted was to spent a day with my boyfriend. I was woken by the conch shell signalling breakfast. I quickly dressed and ran after my siblings. As we walked into the pavilion I looked over at the Poseidon table, Percy wasn't there. The stupid seaweed brain must have slept threw breakfast. I shook my head and smiled. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and toast. Then ran to his cabin, I pushed open the door

"Perce" I called softly. There was no answer. I pecked my head round the doorframe. His bed was empty. I stepped inside his cabin and searched everywhere. Even the wardrobe that's so full of stuff that you couldn't fit a piece of popcorn in there let alone a 16 year old boy.

I ran out to the arena, empty. At the canoe lake I jumped in and swam as far as I could. He wasn't there. Maybe he's in the big house. I ran over.

"Chiron" I screamed "Chiron"

"Yes my dear" he said as he walked out

"Is Percy with you?"

"No no ones seen him all morning."

I couldn't take it any more u fell to my knees and burst out crying.

Zoe's POV

I gasped. Harry was sitting at his desk. A girl with long straight brown hair was sitting in his lap. And they were kissing. I gasped. Harry must have heard because he pulled away from the girl and looked in my direction. His face was priceless.

"Zoe I swear.."

"It's not what it looks like" I mocked

"It's not I swear"

"Oh so your not cheating on me" I said deathly calm

"Uh..."

"Yeah that's what I thought. AND TO THINK I GOT THREW THE LAST THREE WEEKS THINKING ABOUT YOU! I TOLD MY COUSIN HOW SWEET YOU WERE! WELL LOOKS LIKE YOUR NOT! YOUR A CHEATING LYING BASTARD!" And I ran out of the class room. I could hear Erin and Mai screaming at him

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"BREAK HER HEART!"

"YOU JERK!"

I ran to the nearest bathroom. I have all the girls in there my best death glare and they cleared out pretty quickly. I fell to the floor and curled up in the feral position. Boys. They just break your heart and then move on to the next one. No. I thought. I wasn't going to let a stupid boy make me cry, I wasn't going to let that bastard be the one who hurt me. Because if I had really loved him I would be much worse than this. I sat up and leaned against a cubicle. Erin and Mai burst in.

"Zoe were so sorry"

"We tried to tell you"

"Yes you did guys and I didn't listen it's my fault."

"No Zoe it's not" they both cried.

"I'm going back after today" I told Mai, she nodded

"Guys I want to be in on this thing" Erin moaned. I chuckled.

"Zoe what happened?" Annie's voice cut threw everything, I turned in her direction. And iris message.

"Oh nothing I just found out my boyfriends a cheating bastard."

"Zoe"

"Yeah well what's new?" Annabeths face turned dark and cloudy and tears spilled.

"Percy's missing" Mai and I instantly freaked.

"What?!" We cried

"I just woke up this morning and he was gone"

"Annie I'm coming right now, Mai?"

"I'm coming to" mai agreed

"How?" Annabeth asked

"Well call Nico and get him to shadow travel us there" I said after some thought

"Ok see you soon" and I waved an arm through the mist and started another call. Nico stood in a dark room. Skeletons guarded it.

"Nico!" I called, he turned around

"Wow! Hi Annie" he thought I was Annabeth. This could be fun.

"Annabeth" I snapped

"You don't change do you?"

"No"

"Fine what do you want?"

"Your going to come pick us up and take us to CHB"

"Why?"

"We'll find out" I answered

"Ok I'm coming" and the connection was cut. Seconds later Nico was standing in front of us.

"Ready to go?" He asked holding out his arm

"Yup, mai?"

"I'm ready" she replied taking his arm.

"What about me?" Erin asked

"Wow. No mortals" I grabbed his arm

"Just go" and the shadows grabbed me I closed my eyes right and I only opened them when I felt my feet hit the ground.

"Zoe your here!" Malcolm cried

"Zoe?" Nico asked

"Oh yeah I'm not Annabeth sorry, speaking of Annie where is she?" I turned to Malcolm.

"In cabin three" Percy cabin of course. I ran toward it and pushed open the door.

"Annie" I whispered into the room

"Zoe" she sniffled

I walk over to Percy's bed where she's sitting and wrap my arms around her.

"It'll be ok. Well find him". I assure her

"How can you be so sure?" She asks

"I can't, but I know that Percy no matter where he is will be doing whatever he can to get back to you. Your his soulmate, Annie"

"Thanks Zoe"

"Your welcome, in other news how can we the smartest twins ever never even thought about the twin switch?"

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because Nico thought I was you this whole trip" in spite of her self she laughed

"Probably because we've never needed to" she replied

"True, true" I nodded "and if something has happened to Percy, which I highly doubt, I'll always be here for you. I swear on the river Styx.

*skip to three months later the Argo || has gone to the roman camp*

I was so bored. Annabeth was out looking for Percy and I had nothing to do.

"Malcolm!" I cried. He came rushing in

"What Zoe?"

"I'm bored" I moaned

He sighed "well how about you show the new kid around?"

"Fine" I walked out and a little girl about seven years old. She had long raven hair and sea green eyes.

"Thea?" I gasped

"Ooh I know you! Your the one who looked after us ages ago!"

"Yeah that's me" I answered "Lego" and I walked off she followed me.

"So this is the courtyard where the Apollo cabin play basketball and we have the campfires, where hopefully you'll get claimed. And over here are the cabins. We currently have about 30 but we use to only have twelve for the Olympians. And then down here is the sword arena and the climbing wall. Over here we have the canoe lake and the pavilion, where we eat our meals. And oh that's the forest. Don't go in there. And I think were done."

"Yay!" Thea cheered

*time skip to campfire*

"23 cartons of milk on the wall, 23 cartons of milk you take on down pass it around and drink it all." We sing when suddenly Thea yells

"Hey what's that?" She points up. A trident floats over her head. Poseidon. We kneel.

"All bow for Thea jones. Daughter of Poseidon. God of the sea, earthquakes and horses." Chiron calls

**ooh a daughter of Poseidon. Do any of you remember her from chapter 8? I love Thea. Shes based on a old friend of mine. I love you all. And I'm so happy. I just want to say thank you for everything. Iceysage. Thank you for sticking with me. to all my new readers. I'm sorry it's over so soon the next ones going to be extra long. Like 45-50 chapters. So yay! And follow me on Instagram and Pinterest. I'll leave them down below. See you guys. Soon. I hope.**

**Zoe. **

**Instagram: sparklebunnybo**

** Pinterest: zoevaldezchase**


	28. The final chapter (An authors note)

**Hello my fellow fangirls and boys. I am back and since I have been working on the next story non-stop I think it should be up tomorrow. Yay! Now I need to tell you a few things. **

**1. The stories name is twins, Tartarus and Troubles.**

**2. It contains eating dis-orders**

**ok that's it so if you don't want to read about eating disorders or suffer from one first off I hope you get over it and second I suggest you don't read it. I'm writing about eating disorders because my friend recently suffered from a little one and I wanted to get attention To the situation. It's awful and lots of people suffer from it 7 out of ten women actually. I googled it. I'm writhing from personal experience and stuff on google. I hope you don't mind. **

**Now onto something more fun. I'm an going to list everybody who reviewed and followed and favorited. **

**Followed:**

**Artemis Vixen**

**Booklover21340**

**Glittern'AquaPrincess12**

**KJtheELMtree**

**Lonely Diamond In The Sky**

**WarriorPrincess19**

**Favorited:**

**Booklover21340**

**Bueno15**

**Lonely Diamond In The Sky**

**Randomo**

**SandMan12**

**nico2883**

**Potterblacklupin-4eva**

**Reviewed:**

**Primcessariellover876**

**Foreverskysong**

**Mogshawn **

**Iceysage**

** .xCx**

**FrankAwesomeZhang**

**KJtheELMtree**

**Ambercats**

**Ellie68**

**Booklover21340**

**thank you to Evertone who stayed with me. **

**Instagram: sparklebunnybo**

**Pinterest: zoevaldezchase **

**love,**

**Zoe**


End file.
